Blue Bird
by Beacon
Summary: A.U. The offer applies to you too, you know, if you want to to come. Garfield said shyly befoe smiling as Raven looked up at him from her book. I don't usually like crowds. she said softly before looking back down. Then can I sit with you? Garfield asked
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. Well, this is my first TT chapter fic. I usually like to write one-shots but I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me in peace so here ya go. This story in mainly about Beast Boy and Raven, though there is Star/Rob and Cy/Bee on the side, so if you don't support these couples, then you do not have to read this. I really don't feel like getting flamed just because you disagree with my opinions. That being said, everyone, I hope that you enjoy this and remember to review when your finished, I am always open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm happy as long as David Slack keeps writing the episodes.

Blue Bird

Chapter 1

The warm sunshine streamed through the windows of the small café as the smell of fresh pastries began to fill the air. Though it was still early in the morning, people had begun to come in through the door of the café, the small silver bell at the top of the door ringing merrily, and order their breakfast. The café, Blue Bird Café as it was called, was quite popular in Jump city and well known as the best place to get pastries. Since there were only a few tables in the café, only a handful people could sit at a time. The place had started out very small before its popularity had grown, and the owner had no interest in remodeling it.

You may wonder why the Blue Bird Café is so important to this storyteller. You must be saying 'What does it matter if a café has only a few tables?' or maybe 'Who cares about a dumb café in the first place?' Well, without this small café the characters in this storyteller's tale could have never met. Without this café, they could have wandered throughout life without ever meeting each other, without knowing that there actually was a person for them out there. And most importantly, without the Blue Bird Café, there would be no story to tell. No story about a girl who, although she had spent most of her life alone, found love in one of the most unlikely people. No story about a boy who, although from all outward appearances was forward and happy, found love and truth in a dark girl. No story about different friends becoming a group despite all of their oddities.

But you are saying, 'what story is this? I have never heard of that one.' Would you like to hear the tale? Well then friends, you have come to the right place. It began a while ago, but still continues today…

The Blue Bird Café opened promptly at seven a.m. like it had every other morning it had been in business. Already outside the doors a line had begun to form, people leaving for the weekend getting early breakfast on the road, some going to work and some simply there to get Jump City's best pastries. But one person was not there for any of those reasons; she had simply come there to read and spend time with an old friend. Her short purple hair blew softly in the wind and her amethyst eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to will the doors to open, shifting from foot to foot, as she only half listened as her friend chattered next to her in line. The doors opened and let the small crowd of people into the café.

"…And then we all went and did the 'party' and danced. It was very fun!" The red haired foreign exchange student finished her the explanation of her evening out the night before with a huge smile and a gulp of air. It still amazed Raven how her friend could talk without breathing for a long time.

"That's great Kori, thank you for that lovely recap, though I really didn't need to know what you, Bee, your sister, your sisters friend and her sister all ate." Raven murmured as the two friends stood in line waiting for their turn to order.

"I welcome you, friend Raven!" Kori grinned and reached forward to hug the slightly older girl when she remembered Ravens strong dislike of being touched. "What did you do on your most enjoyably night off?" The redhead questioned her dark, quiet friend.

"I went home to our apartment, read, had tea, watched a stupid movie, meditated and went to bad." Raven answered her roommate. The two girls had met in college when they had been roommates. Despite all of their differences, (as Kori was loud, bubbly and an altogether touchy-feely person, Raven was just the opposite, reserved, quiet and usually preferred to be alone,) the two had become good friends. After college the two had decided to keep on living together and had moved into a small but comfortable apartment on the suburbs of town.

"Wouldn't you enjoy to go and do the 'party' with us next time?" Kori asked hopefully although she already knew her friends answer.

"As much fun as it sounds, I really don't think I will be joining you." Raven said as they moved up in the line. Kori sighed and shook her head. In her opinion Raven really needed to have more fun. She was always locked up in her room and had almost no friends besides her and Bee, Bumble Bee as she had been nicknamed in their college years.

"Next please." Raven and Kori moved up to the counter. "Can I take your order?" the young woman asked with a big smile that was uncannily like Kori's.

"Yes, I would like to consume your Blueberry special please, and would you happen to have any mustard?" Kori asked.

"Umm, no but I can get you that blueberry special." The woman replied. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, I guess in the absence of mustard I shall of your orange juice please." The woman gave Kori an odd look before she nodded and turned to Raven.

"Anything for you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'll have some herbal tea." Raven stated calmly as she glanced around the café to make sure there was still some tables left.

"Anything else?"

"…A bagel I guess." Raven said. After Kori's lecture about not eating enough, Raven made sure to eat when she was around Kori and not only when she was alone.

The woman nodded and rang up their order. "You two are number nineteen." She said as she handed them a small piece of paper with the number printed on it.

Nodding the two girls made their way to a corner of the café where a table was free. Sitting down with a sigh, Raven opened her black book and Kori pulled out one of her magazines. The two girls sat in silence and read their preferred genres of literature.

Though Ravens eyes remained on the page of the book, her mind kept jumping ahead and forcing her to think of the week ahead of her. She would have to return to her job at the library, and though she enjoyed being at such a quiet place, she disliked the constant questions about books, authors, movies, books-on-tape and all the other things that the large library held. Not only that, but Kori was going to be taking a cooking course that ran Monday through Friday from six to nine at night. Though Raven did enjoy being alone, she also liked having Kori bouncy personality around, even though it sometimes annoyed the hell of her, it was nice to know that she wasn't completely alone.

The hustle and bustle continued in the café, the small silver bell ringing as customers entered and left the shop. The two girls ignored the commotion, content to read and keep each other company. The silver bell rang again as three new people entered the shop.

"So what do you want Victor?" A young man asked his tall friend. His voice was smooth and he laughed lightly as his other friend tripped over his feet. The laugh was light and held a lot of humor. Kori glanced up from her magazine for the first time. The owner of the voice was a short young man with spiky black hair. He was grinning and leaning against one of the walls. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and met Koris gaze. His grin grew wider and he gave her a small wink.

Kori 'eeped' and looked back down at her magazine, a faint, pretty blush rising to her cheeks. Raven, hearing Kori's small noise glanced, up at her and, noticing the blush, looked across the room toward the boy with black hair who was still staring at her friend.

A small smile slid briefly across Ravens face before she returned to her book and continued to read. It looked like Kori had another admirer.

Richard tore his eyes from the redheaded beauty and turned back to his friends who were giving him odd looks. "What?" He asked, trying to avoid his friend's smirks.

"Man, don't give me that 'what' we saw the way you were looking at her." Victor laughed as he slapped Richard on the back. "Why don't you just go over and talk to her."

Richard shrugged and moved up to the counter to order. "She probably already has a boyfriend. Besides, she looked away as soon as I looked at her." He stated before he turned to give his order to the woman behind the cash register.

"Maybe she doesn't man! Besides, you can get any girl." Victor said before he added his order to Richards.

"He could get any girl if he had the guts to talk to them." Garfield laughed as he placed his order.

"Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it." Victor said as before he turned to Garfield.

"Speak for yourself Gar, I don't see you talking to any girls, and you've been checking out all the girls we've seen this morning."

"Your number twenty-nine. We'll call your orders ready." The woman said as she handed Richard the ticket.

As the three boys headed over to one of the free tables Richard caught the redhead looking him again and he gave her another smile. He watched as she blushed and then smiled slightly before ducking her head back down to her magazine.

In the meantime Garfield had continued his discussion, which was quickly turning into an argument, with Victor.

"Dude, I don't need to talk to the ladies, they would fall all over themselves if they knew I was interested." Gar grumbled about Victors comment from before.

"Garfield the only way they would know your interested was if you talked to them, and when you did, they probably wouldn't be interested themselves." Victor retorted.

"You wound my pride." Garfield half joked, half growled. "Besides, I can get any girl I want."

"You willing to bet on the Garfield?" Richard introduced himself to the discussion for the first time.

"…Of course." Garfield said after only a slight hesitation.

Victor and Richard exchanged a grin. "Alrighty then." Victoer laughed.

"Number nineteen, your orders ready now." The girl at the cash register called across the room. The scraping of a chair was heard as Kori and Raven stood to retrieve their breakfast. Victor watched as Richard once more stared the lovely redhead walk across the room with another girl in a black tank top. Victor gave the other girl a once over, taking in her serious expression, short but pretty hair and her startling purple eyes. Not to mention she had nice curves as well. All in all she was very attractive.

He turned to back to his friends and realized that it was not only Richard who was watching the two girls. Garfield was not staring at the redhead, but her friend. A plan popped into his head, and if all went well, he might just land Richard and Garfield girlfriends. Richard had never really found a girl that he had been interested in and a girlfriend could probably loosen him up a bit from his normal serious self. Not to mention Garfield, though he once had a girlfriend, he had suffered a painful break up and had never really recovered from it.

"So Garfield," Victor started once his two friends had come back to present time once the two girls had sat back down with their food. "About you getting any girl you want, what about the one?" He gestured to he purple haired girl. "She looks like enough of a challenge to prove that you can get any girl." He noticed as Garfield shifted slightly in discomfort. He was remembering his old girlfriend.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Garfield said. He sounded almost confident, but there was a small quiver in his voice. "But what if she says no, or something?" He glanced up at his friends from his croissant there was just a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Gar no girl could be as bad as the last one you dated, and this one looks pretty nice. Come on, give it a try it'll do you good." Victor said and watched Garfield nod before he turned to Richard.

"If Garfield has the guts to do this, then I know you do." He watched his friend's expression grow serious before he gave a small nod of agreement.

"Good." Victor stated before he tucked into his triple blueberry surprise.

Taking a deep breath Garfield stood up and, followed by Richard made his way over to the table where the two girls sat. The girl that had caught Richards eye was talking and gesturing with her hands to the girl who sat across from her. Though it seemed that the dark girl would have rather been reading the book in front of her, she was focused on her friend.

Garfield and Richard stopped just in front of the table and watched as the redhead stopped and glanced up at them.

"Hi," Richard grinned at the green-eyed girl who looked up at him with a faint blush and a bright smile. "I'm Richard Grayson." He jabbed Garfield, who grinned.

"I'm Garfield Logan." He said as he glanced at the girl with purple eyes.

Richard extended his hand toward the girl who shook it, her smile growing larger.

"I'm Kori Anders and this is my friend Raven Roth." Star gestured to her friend and watched her squirm slightly under attention and then turned back to Richard who was still smiling.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over and join us at our table with our friend Victor." He asked Kori and offered his arm as if to escort her. Giggling, Kori accepted it and walked over with him towards the table leaving Raven and Garfield alone.

"The offer is applied to you too, you know, if you want to come." Garfield said shyly and then smiled as Raven looked back up from her book that she had lowered her eyes to, almost sadly Gar noticed, as her friend left her.

"I usually don't like crowds." Raven said as she looked up at the boy in front of her. "But I'm sure you won't miss me, Kori is a lot more lively than I am." She returned to her book, almost as if she expected him to leave, which Gar almost did before he stopped himself.

"Then can I sit with you?" He asked shyly. Raven again looked up at him, surprise in her pretty purple eyes. Garfield waggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned when the faint traces of a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I guess you could, if you really wanted to." She said softly before closing her book and looking up at the boy as he gently pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

"So, what book is that?" Garfield asked as he inspected the cover of the black book.

"It's an ancient Azarathian book." Raven said as she almost fondly glanced down at the book.

"Azarathian? You mean it comes from Azarath?" Garfield asked. He had heard of the ancient civilization and even knew that some people present day were descendents of the great warriors who had also been rumored to have had powerful wizards in their mist.

"Yeah." Was Ravens only reply as she glanced down at her half-eaten bagel. Her eyes were unreadable and seemed to be slightly darker with emotion then they had been only a little while before. Before Garfield had time to analyze it, her eyes had returned to normal.

"Hey, you want to hear a joke?" Garfield asked.

"…Not really." Raven replied. "I'm not really a joking person." She said as she watched him sag slightly.

"Oh, okay." Garfield replied. He hadn't really expected the girl to accept to hear it, his old girlfriend had always laughed at his jokes before they had broken up, then she had told him that they were stupid and weren't even funny. He knew it too.

Raven inspected the boy across from her, he obviously wasn't ill meaning, but she still was rather uncomfortable around him, or any boy for that matter, she just wasn't really into guys. But all the same, Garfield seemed different, he wasn't pushy as other guys seemed to be, and he was the only one who had ever approached her, even for friendship.

"Yo, Garfield we're heading to the arcade, ya wanna come?" Victor called to his friend.

"Yes, Raven! You must join us at this 'arcade' it sounds very fun!" Kori called and Richard chuckled slightly next to her, she really was something, something that he really found that he liked.

Garfield turned to the girl he was sitting with. "You want to go?" He asked, half expecting her to say no, she didn't really seem to be into that kind of stuff.

"…Sure" she replied after a moment and stood tucking her book into the blue shoulder bag she carried. Another grin sprang to Garfields face.

"Great!" He said and together they headed toward the door.

_To be continued…_

AN; I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Blue Bird, I put a lot of work into it and I hope it's long enough. Remember to review with any questions or comments!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here we go, Chapter 2 to Blue Bird. I reposted the first chapter because I realized that this was AU and they needed real names. I'm so stupid. **hits self** but anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

Chapter Two

Heading to the arcade only a few blocks away, the five teenagers started to talk and get to know each other.

"So, you work with kids, huh?" Richard asked Kori as the two strolled along next to Victor, Garfield and Raven.

"Yes, I truly enjoy working with young children, they always seem to be happy and are relaxing to be with" Kori said with a grin. "Oh, Raven, you haven't met Victor." She gestured to the tall boy walking next to her.

"Well, hello there little lady, it's nice to meet you." Victor said as he extended his hand for Raven.

"Nice to meet you too." Raven said quietly as she shook Victor's hand lightly. She would have really preferred to have stayed at the café or simply have gone home, but it seemed that she was now stuck with a bunch of happy, chattering young adults. Sometimes she wished that her past hadn't ended up the way it had, that she could be so free with the way she felt.

"So dudes, I heard that they got an awesome new game down at the arcade, I can't wait to try it." Garfield said before he turned to Victor. "It's a two player game and I'm gonna kick your butt Victor!" He said as he nearly jumped with excitement.

"Yeah right Gar, you know you've never been able to beat me at any game before, what makes you think that you can win now?" Victor laughed lightly punching his friend on the arm.

Kori turned back to Richard. "So what do you do for your job?"

"I help out at a karate dojo." Richard said with a small smile. "I trained there when I was young, so now I like to help out the teacher there."

"Oh! How glorious!" Kori laughed. "It must be wonderful to stay and pass on what you know to younger generations."

"Yeah, but that's not all he does." Victor said. "Richard also is an officer in training for the police force."

"Well, yeah, I like to make sure this city stays safe." Richard said with a shrug.

"Richard is just being modest." Garfield put in as he turned to Kori. "He's caught a lot of robbers and a lot worse than that." Garfield said.

"Not to mention he's working on a gang case right now." Victor said. "He's tracing a leader of one of the worst gangs we've seen. Slade, he calls himself, and Richard can be a little obsessive at times." Victor said as he turned to Kori. "When he's working you better watch out, he'll stop at nothing to find out the truth."

As Victor was talking about Slade, Raven glanced across the street and noticed an old bookstore, turning to tell Kori that a book she had wanted might be in there she noticed Garfield's expression. It was sad and there was a hint of anger at the mention of the gang leaders name. Cocking her head she studied him for a few moments.

Garfield felt her gaze and looked up at Raven. Seeing her questioning expression he flashed her a small grin and shook his head, more to clear his thoughts than anything else.

"Alright ya'll! The arcade" Victor called happily as they entered in the open-air building. The five new friends stood in the entranceway of the arcade and took in the sights around them.

Richard turned to Kori and grinned. "You want to go play skeet ball?" He asked her. Kori nodded happily and the two slipped off to find the game leaving Garfield, Victor and Raven all alone.

"Hey Vic, there's that awesome new game wanna check it out?" Garfield asked his friend and when he nodded began to follow him over to the video game. Raven stayed where she was. The invitation had not been for her, and so at a loss of what to do, she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. She really rather preferred cafes to arcades, and she really didn't enjoy all the noise that game from the various games. Garfield noticed that Raven hadn't followed and turned back to her.

"Hey, come on Raven, you're going miss out on all the fun." He waggled his eyebrows again and then gave her a small smile as she headed toward them, almost uncertainly. Leaning against the game, she watched as Victor and Garfield raced a pair of cars along a narrow track.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me, you can't- hey! You passed me!" Victor's taunts turned into laugher as Garfield pulled his car up in front of Victor's car.

Raven rolled her eyes. Really, people her age playing childish racing games. But then again, Raven considered as she watched the two friends play, they did look like they were having fun. Sighing to herself, she gracefully shifted one of her blue-jean clad legs to cross the other one. She watched as Garfield laughed as he stayed ahead of Victor on the track, his eyes dancing in boyish amusement. There was something about him that struck Raven. He wasn't what a girl would call cute, but at the same time there was just something about him, Raven couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something made him different. Different in a good way she decided.

Garfield gasped as Victor rammed his car aside and pulled into the lead, it wasn't fair, Victor always won. Gritting his teeth he tried to do the same to Victor, but he simply laughed and increased the speed of his car. The game continued on in the same fashion, Victor ahead while Garfield pushed on from behind, desperately trying to pull back into the lead. Sighing in defeat, Garfield slumped against the machine as Victor did a small victory dance.

"What did I tell you Gar? You can never beat the master." Victor called as he paraded around the worn out boy.

"Whatever Vic," Garfield moaned as he pushed himself to his feet and grinned at Raven. "I bet Raven could take you. She looks like the kind of girl who could beat the true master." Raven raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had never played video games in her life, but this didn't seem to matter to Garfield.

"Right Raven?" Garfield turned to her, hope sparkling in his sage green eyes. "You could beat Victor, couldn't you?"

"Umm… I have never really played any game like this before. In fact, I haven't really ever played any videogames in my life." Raven murmured, hoping that would be the end of the subject. Instead, it turned out to trigger something else.

Both of the boy's eyes widened, in shook and amazement. "Really?" "No way!" They both said at the same time.

"Dude, you've never played **any** videogames? You mean in your life?" Garfield squeaked. He seemed to be truly amazed, and at the same time horrified, at the fact.

"That's what she said man." Victor replied. He seemed equally as shocked as Garfield.

Garfield turned to Victor. "We have got to teach her! Whoever lives their life without once experiencing videogames hasn't lived at all." Garfield laughed, though he was completely serious.

"No, I'm fine, really. I'd rather watch you two play." Raven chocked as she saw Garfield turn to her, inviting her to play. She nervously fiddled with the strap of her black tank top as Garfield shook his head and gestured for her to take up his previous position at the game.

"Come on Raven, try something fun." Garfield said as he reached out and pulled her over to the game. Raven stiffened as Garfield touched her arm, she hated being touched, and especially by someone she didn't know well. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably when Garfield let go and tried to protest one more time but this time Victor stopped her.

"You'll love videogames, just give them a try." He said cutting her off.

"Right," Garfield took up a position beside her. "This knob here controls the direction your car goes in." He pointed to a red controller that slightly resembled the stick shift in Ravens car. Garfield continued on, this time pointing to a little blue button. "This controls your speed, push it hard, your car speeds up, let it out a little, your car slows down. Got it?" He asked Raven and she gave a tiny nod. "Good, alright Victor, start her up!" Victor nodded and deposited two quarters into the machine.

It turned out that the game was a lot harder than it looked, and that Raven didn't understand it in the least. It seemed that her car had no interest in obeying her commands on which way it should go, it swerved all over the track and no matter how hard she tried, nothing made a difference.

Beside her, Garfield laughed as he gave her encouragement. "Come on Raven, Left! Oh almost yes there you go! No, never mind." Victor laughed as his car zoomed on ahead as Raven struggled to keep up with him.

Finally, Garfield, laughing so hard it seemed he could barely stand at Ravens pathetic attempt at videogames, gently reached over and placed his hand on top of Ravens, helping her guide the car along the racetrack. Raven tensed as she felt his hand come in contact with hers and nearly pulled away but managed to keep her hand still as Garfield gently guided it into controlling the car.

The game ended well, Victor in first place, and Raven coming in only thirty seconds later with Garfield's help.

"We nearly beat him." Garfield trumpeted in a near victory dance. "Nice job Raven." He lifted his hand for a high five, and Raven awkwardly and lightly slapped his hand after a moment's hesitation.

"It looks like you guys are having fun." The three turned around to see Richard and Kori approaching. Kori held a small, wooden figurine of kitten that was sitting in a basket. It had probably been won with the tickets the two had gotten from their skeet ball game. Richard was holding a small piece of paper, which he quickly tucked into the pocket of his jeans. Raven had a slight suspicion that it might just have her and Kori's number written on it.

"Yeah, we had an awesome time." Garfield said in answer to Richards question. Kori smiled happily, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, that is wonder! Raven, I am so glad that you have enjoyed yourself with our new friends." Kori giggled.

"'Uh, yeah, Kori. I had a great time." Raven said quietly as she turned to her energetic friend. In truth, she had been slightly uncomfortable playing the game, but overall she had enjoyed herself, and that surprised her. She had never been the most social person and getting along with people was sometimes rather complicated for her since she had trouble seeing eye to eye with certain types.

"Raven?" Kori asked her suddenly. "What time is it? I have to be at work at nine-thirty."

Glancing at her watch Raven realized that it was already nine-fifteen. Telling her friend this, Kori panicked.

"Oh dear, now I will be late. I promised to be on time." The foreign exchange student cried.

"Hey, I can drive you if you want. My cars just outside of Blue Bird Café." Richard offered.

"Would you? Oh that would be most wonderful." Kori said in relief before she and Richard turned to leave.

"I had better go too," Raven sighed quietly after her friend left. "I have to be at work soon anyway and it's a ways from here."

Victor and Garfield nodded in understanding. "I guess we'll see you later than, huh Raven?" Garfield replied with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Raven agreed. She gave a small wave to her new friends. Cyborg nodded to her in response and Raven left.

X

Raven hummed quietly to herself as she sat alone in the library. This was the best part of job, the quiet and peacefulness that came with a Monday afternoon. She traced the line she was reading in her book, whispering it softly. A small smile flickered across her lips as she repeated it. It was interesting; she had never heard something quiet like it in the English language before.

Around the girl, people read quietly at desks and in comfortable chairs that were spread across the library. A group of friends sat and chatted quietly about their homework and anything else that crossed their minds.

"Raven?" Amethyst eyes glanced up from the black book to meet share blue eyes. "What have I told about reading on the job?" The tall man sighed as Raven blatantly shrugged. Crossing his bandaged arms over his chest he gave the girl a small glare, which Raven returned. "You should be organizing the book catalogs and entering in which books are out and which have been returned. Not reading." Raven groaned and put her book down, carefully marking the place where she had left off with a small piece of paper. "Thank you." Malchior growled before he stalked off.

Raven grumbled to herself as she logged into the computer. It wasn't fair; she never had anytime to read any more. She had thought that she might have had a minute in the calm library but her annoying boss just had to go and ruin it. The two had once shared a slight relationship, even had gone on a date once, but it hadn't worked out for either of them and ever since he had been in a fire he had grown a lot worse tempered, especially toward Raven. Really, it was beyond her why he liked to take his anger out on her; he was the one who had broken up with her. Carefully, she started to enter the books that had been checked out onto the main database. Getting up she crossed the room to the Return Book Bin and unlocked the top of it.

Inside there were books of all kinds, novels, picture books, there was even a dictionary inside. Raven moaned again as she realized that the person who'd had the shift before had slacked off. But would Malchior get mad at them? No. He would accuse Raven of not working hard. She was going to have to work late if she wanted to finish the huge pile before she went home.

Sighing, she rolled the book bin back over to the desk and started the long tedious task of checking them in. Glancing at the clock on the computer she groaned again as she saw it was almost four. Great. Just great.

"Hey!" Raven looked up to come face to face with the speaker who owned the cheery voice. Garfield grinned at her, holding a book on animal anatomy. "What's up?" He asked.

"I'm working." Raven muttered as she went back to the huge pile on books that sat beside her. "What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"Checking out a book for work." Garfield replied and handed over the book and his library card to her when she reached out to take it.

"Fascinating." Raven replied as she scanned the book into the computer and checked his card. "This will be due in two weeks." She sighed as she handed it back to him. Cocking his head, Garfield considered the girl in front of him. Her short purple hair had been swept up in to a small ponytail and a few strands fell down to caress her face. A small smile appeared on hi lips.

"What?" Raven asked after a minute realizing that Garfield hadn't left yet. She wasn't up for chatting, she just wanted to finish her work and be done with it.

"Nothing." Garfield responded. "I was just thinking about this morning. You were really horrible at those videogames you know." Garfield said, a small laugh bubbling from him as he pictured Raven's car swerving across the track.

"Yeah, I know." Raven said as she continued to type, half listening to the man she had only just met that morning.

"Raven!" The friends turned to see Malchior stalk towards them. "First I find you reading when you should be working, now you're talking." Growling her turned to Garfield who was staring at him with apparent dislike in his eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked smoothly, he tone changing from one of annoyance to of charm that he reserved for people he was just meeting.

"Not really." Garfield shrugged slightly. "My business is with Raven, not you." He said casually.

Malchior stiffened. He was not used to being insulted, usually he won people over right away. He searched around for something to say before he finally nodded and strolled away swiftly.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Raven murmured quietly once the fire-victim had left. "It's hard to stand up to someone like Malchior. Even I don't try."

Garfield grinned as he turned to her. "Eh, he's a jerk, or seems like it anyway." He replied. Glancing down at his watch he gave Raven another quick smile. "Well, looks like I have to go. See you around." He waved as he headed toward the door.

Raven nodded, though it went unnoticed by Garfield. Sighing again, she returned to the job in front of her.

X

Raven unlocked the door to the apartment she and Kori shared. Yawning she dropped her black bag on the floor and made her way over to the kitchen. Searching opening on of the counter drawers, she pulled out a packet of tea. Reaching over she flicked on the burner that her kettle sat on top of and stared boiling some hot water.

Sighing, she reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had thrown it up into at the library and ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a long day. When she had finally finished checking all the books, Malchior made her stay late to put them all away instead of leaving it for the morning people to do. By the time she had gotten out, it was already seven 'o clock. Raven yawned again and grabbed a cup as her water began to boil. Pouring the water gently into the cup, she twirled the teabag around in the water and waited for the flavor to seep into the water.

Heading over to the couch, she flicked on the T.V., not really caring what was on just as long as she got a minute to relax.

"I'm home!" Kori's cheery voice sounded through out the small apartment and Raven had to stifle a groan of annoyance.

"Ah, Raven, I see you are home too. Tell me, did you have an enjoyable day?" Kori asked she sunk onto the couch next to Raven.

"No." Raven said. She was not in the mood for going through her entire day with her friend, but it looked like Kori was not going to let her go with that.

"Why not dear friend?" The younger girl asked.

"Eh, boss was horrible. But I ran into Garfield again." Raven replied.

"Wonderful. Garfield seemed very nice. You two are friends now yes?" Kori asked happily.

"Yeah, I guess we are. How about you and Richard?" Raven inquired lifting one eyebrow slightly.

Kori blushed slightly and a small grin spread across her face. "Well, umm Richard and I are friends as well." Kori replied uncomfortably. At that moment, the phone rang and Kori leapt up. "I'll get it!" She said quickly before slipping over to the ringing machine.

"Hello?" Raven heard her friend inquire before a smile spread across her face. "Richard, how are you?" The young girl asked before Raven tuned her out. Pulling herself up from the couch Raven made her way over to her bag and pulled her book out of it. Finally some time that she could read.

Plopping back down on the couch Raven opened her book and picked up where she had left off. She managed to get four more pages into the book when Kori called to her.

"Raven, you are free tomorrow evening right?"

" Yeah, I think so." Raven replied. "Why?"

"Well, Richard just invited us to go to the carnival grounds tomorrow, and Victor and Garfield are coming too." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Richard invited you, and said I could come along to hang out with Garfield and Victor right?" Raven asked.

"Umm…" Kori searched for something to say.

"It's alright Kori, I don't really want to go anyway."

"Oh but you must! It will be so much fun. There will be rides and games and prizes. Please say you'll come Raven." Kori begged.

"Alright, alright. I'll come." Raven gave in. Sighing she stood and headed for her room. "I'm going to meditate." She called over her shoulder to Kori, who nodded and went to make dinner.

_To be continued…_

Right finished. Hmm this was a long one for me, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and the next chapter will be out hopefully this week. Love you all

-cookiesandmilk


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, here we are, Chapter three. Eh, it would have been longer, but umm… I found a baby sparrow and it died, so I'm a bit depressed and not really in the mood for writing right now at the moment. But this is good right? Right? Well, even if it's not, the next chapter will be out by Saturday, or sooner, or something like that, and it's going to be long. Well, enjoy this for now.

Chapter three

Raven sighed, letting her mind release all the annoying thought bugs zooming around. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she began to chant the incantation that she had learned right before she had started college. She had started meditating in high school to simply try something new but after meditating for about a week she had begun to enjoy it greatly and continued. In the summer of her senior year, one of her few friends had given her the incantation. Raven used it often and she had taken to saying it whenever she felt stressed or angry at work at a place she couldn't fully meditate.

"Azarath…. Metrion…. Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion…. Zinthos…." Raven murmured as she closed her eyes and a small smile slipped over her lips. Finally some peace and quiet she could use to her advantage.

X

Garfield stumbled into his messy apartment and in the process stumbled over one of his cats, got his legs tangled in a pair of blue jeans, fell over into more dirty laundry and dropped all of the bags he was carrying. Groaning, he pulled himself up to a sitting position only to be flung back down on the floor by a mob of furry bodies throwing themselves at him.

Laughing, he gently pushed his three cats off of him as he sat up and then gently reached out to say hello to them.

One small female tabby rubbed against his side, while his black-and-white tom pressed his head under Garfield's hand. At his feet sat his third cat, her silvery-blue eyes reflected the light that came through the window and her white coat shone with moonlight. Smiling, Gar reached out his hand that was not occupied to gently scratch the white cat under the chin. A small purr came from her and she gave a small mew before standing and going to the kitchen.

Pushing himself up, he stepped carefully over to the light switch and flicked it on revealing his apartment. He winced as he realized the full extent of the mess and made a mental note that he soon needed to a) clean it up or b) shove it all into his closet and try to forget about it. Moving back over to where he had dropped the his bags he picked them up and moved to the kitchen, the whole time having cats wind around his feet, mewing and purring.

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "I know you're hungry." He set the bags down and reached into the fridge to pull out the cans of cat food. "Some for Timber." He dropped some food into the small tabbies bowl. "Some for Crow." This time into the black and white cats bowl. "And some for Frost." He gave the white cat the rest of what was in the can and through it into the garbage can. "Enjoy guys!"

Turning back to the fridge, he pulled out a package of Tofu and started preparing some. The red light that blinked on his answering machine caught his attention, and reached over and pushed he playback button.

"You have 2 new messages." The automatic voice informed him as it began to state the time of the first message. "First new message, received at four-fifteen P.M." The message began to play and Garfield tuned it out as he realized it was not from one of his friends, something about a better internet connection, nothing urgent. As the message finished, Gar pressed the delete button and waited for the next message to play.

He mouthed along to the automatic voice; it got so boring after awhile, Garfield couldn't help wondering if he could convince Victor to change it.

"**Hey Garfield**." It was Richard. "**I know that you're probably still at work so I'll call back later to confirm this with you, but Kori and I are going to the carnival tomorrow night. Kori said she would bring her friend Raven, and since I know how much you love carnivals, I thought it would be fun for you to come along. Vic's going to be there too, so you guys and chill together with Raven. All right, I hope you can make it; I'll call back later. Bye." **

The message machine beeped, signaling it was done and Garfield grinned. He loved carnivals and was glad Richard had invited him. Grabbing his cooked Tofu, he kicked his way through the sea of objects that led to the couch and sat down. He flicked the TV on and flipped through the channels, landing on something that promised to be funny. Relaxing back into the sofa he half watched the show while he let his thoughts wander. He rubbed his right shoulder; it was still soar from trying to hold down a dog while it was getting stitches and when it had started trying to shake him off, it had injured his shoulder. Not that he blamed the dog though; he would try to get away from getting stitches too.

Clearing his thoughts, Gar tucked into his tofu and focused back on the TV show, it was slapstick comedy, Garfield's favorite kind. Sighing as the commercials came on, he once again let his thoughts wander, and this time, they surprisingly landed on Raven. Gar remembered the way she looked at the library, her hair pulled away from her face with two single strands framing it. Her rare purple eyes had stood out against her purple face. Shacking his head he wondered what was getting into him. He hadn't thought seriously about a girl almost a year. Not since….

The ringing of the phone cut off Gar's musings and he stood up to answer it. "Hello?" Garfield answered.

"**Hey Garfield, it's Richard**."

" Ah hey." Garfield said as he grinned.

"**So did you get my message?" ** Richard asked.

"Yeah, I can come. What time are you guys going to meet there." Garfield twirled the phone cord around his fingers as he waited for his friends reply.

"**Around eight. Kori doesn't get off work till seven and I know you get out around seven forty-five, right?" **

"Yeah, all right, that sounds good. See you tomorrow." Garfield said as waited for his friends reply before he hung up the phone.

Another grin made its way across his face. He laughed as he realized that he had never really grown up. "Getting excited about carnivals? Geeze, Garfield Logan are you a man or aren't you?" he asked himself before he plopped down on the couch again and returned to his program.

X

Music filtered into the parking lot of the fair grounds as Raven and Kori made their way up to the front gate. "Where are we supposed to meet them again?" Raven asked as they stood in line waiting to pay their admission.

"Richard said that they would meet us by the fairs wheel." Kori said. She smoothed a hand over her medium length skirt.

"Hey!" The two turned at the sound. "What are you two doing here?" The owner of the voice was a girl just a little older than Raven. Her frizzy black hair was up in a bun at the top of her head and she wore a yellow and black-stripped shirt.

"Bee!" Kori squealed embracing the young woman. "It is so wonderful to see you here." Kori released her as the girl heaved for air.

"Hey Rae, it's been awhile." The woman greeted her friend.

"Yeah. I heard you and Kori and some friends went out the night before last. Was it fun?" Raven asked, more to be polite than anything else.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Bee replied with a grin.

"So, you are here by yourself, yes?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, my friends ditched, so I just came alone."

"Wonderful, you must come with us!" Kori said, grabbing her friend's hand. "Raven wants you to come too, don't you Raven?"

"Yep." Raven said as she paid for her ticket. "But Kori won't be with us for very long, she's kind of here on a date. I'm just here for the ride." Raven warned Bee.

"There they are!" Kori pointed out the three boys to Bee as she pulled her friends along behind her.

Richard turned at the sound of Kori's voice, and grinned as he saw her. "Hey! Right on time." He said as the girls reached them. Looking Kori over once he flashed her a smile. "You look nice."

Kori blushed and muttered something about she liking his clothes as well. Garfield caught Raven's eye and then rolled his eyes and nodded in the direction of the two blushing friends. Raven offered him a nod of agreement.

"Friends, this is Bee. We met up with her right outside of the gate." Kori bubbled and dragged Bee to stand next to her.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Bee said giving a small wave to the guys. Garfield gave her a small nod while Victor grinned and offered his hand.

"I'm Victor." He said as Bee excepted his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same goes for you." Bee laughed.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, Kori and I are going to check out some games. We'll meet back here around ten, k guys?" Richard started before he turned to Kori. "Shall we go then?" He asked.

Kori nodded and the two headed off together in the direction of the games and booths.

"I haven't eaten dinner yet, so I'm going to go check the food stands they have." Bee said.

"I'll come with you." Victor offered and grinned as Bee smiled at him.

Garfield and Raven stood in silence; Gar playing with the ties to his sweatshirt while Raven looked down at her feet. After about a minute, Raven turned to her friend.

"As thrilling as this is, I think I'm going to go look around a bit." She watched him nod before she started to walk away when he called to her.

"Hey, since everyone else decided to abandon us, you wanna, umm, you wanna hang out?" Raven looked back over her shoulder surprised. It was rare that people took an interest in her and even then they often left her to do what she pleased while they went with people who were more open.

Raven hesitated a moment before giving Garfield a small nod. "Okay." Garfield smiled.

"Great! I mean cool." He walked over to her and gave her a small smile. "Do you like rides?" He asked.

"Sure, some are okay I guess." Raven replied as the two wandered around with no real destination. The night was warm for October and all the lights lit up the colored trees nicely. Feeling the strange need to talk, Raven turned to Garfield.

"You never told me what you do for work." Surprised, Gar looked up at her. He had already gathered that Raven wasn't the most talkative person in the world and was amazed that she was willing to start a conversation.

"I'm a vet. I've always loved animals, ever since I was a little kid, and I wanted to do something to help them." Garfield said as the two passed roller coasters and haunted houses. "I like learning about different animals too, what can help different diseases and how to identify what is causing problems. I guess I kind of take after my parents." He finished.

Raven nodded. "What do your parents do?"

"They were scientists." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Were?" She asked.

"They died in an explosion at my fathers lab in my freshman year at college." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Raven murmured.

"Hey, no big deal or anything. It was a while ago. I'm over it." Garfield quickly put in as he watched Raven grow quiet.

Casting about for a different subject, Gar saw one of he game booths were a man with red hair sat answering trivia questions about movies and TV shows. "Hey, you see that guy over there?" Garfield pointed to the one he had noticed before. He watched as Raven nodded before continuing.

"Every time I've come he's here he wins at that game. He calls himself Control Freak, I don't know his real name, but he's obsessed with the TV. He knows like every movie, and I heard that he nearly trashed a video store because they didn't have on of his favorite movies on its Favorite. Movies List." He watched Ravens eyebrows lift.

"Really? That seems a bit over the top." She commented. Garfield nodded.

"Yeah, but he's actually really interesting to talk with. We had a huge discussion one time about Wicked Scary Two. Good movie." Garfield laughed as he remembered the conversation.

"So, you work at a the library, right?" Gar asked after a moment's silence.

"Yeah," Raven replied. "I hate my boss, but I'm not really interested in anything else right now."

"There must be something you want to do." Garfield said as he glanced at the small girl in front of him. Hey eyes sparkled in the reflected light and a small smile played on her lips.

"Actually, I am interested in writing. I like reading other authors works and then pick up from them on techniques of writing, ever since high school I've wanted to become an author." Raven admitted.

"That's really cool." Gar chirped as he looked at the girl again. He realized that she would be perfect for that kind of job. Her way of talking, though however quiet she might like to be, was musical and light. He was sure that she would have a great sense of writing as well. "I think someone like you would be really good at that." He grinned.

"Really? You think so? I've never told anyone that before. I thought they would just laugh." Raven murmured.

"Why?" Garfield asked.

"Well, usually, I don't really get along with people, you know how dismissive I was of you guys yesterday, so people just tend to avoid me. And since I don't talk that much, people think I don't have anything to say." Raven Stated.

Gar cocked his head as Raven spoke. It was true what she had said. On first glance she hadn't looked all that social, and she hadn't spoken much around his friends. But now that she had opened up, it was different.

Raven looked over at the boy. "What?" she raised an eyebrow,

"Nothing, nothing. I just think it will be very interesting to get to know you." Garfield smiled as Raven rolled her eyes. "Hey, you want to go on the fairs wheel?"  
The two seemed to have doubled back and returned to where they had originally started. Raven shrugged, then nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Garfield flashed her another grin before they headed up the ramp to wait in line. "You said before that you come here a lot. Why?" Raven asked after a moment's silence passed between them.

Garfield paused to collect his thoughts before he answered her. "I don't know. I guess I never really grew up. Besides…" he trailed off and Raven did not urge him to continue, some things were sometimes just simply left unsaid. Garfield's tone had that of one uncomfortable about a subject, and Raven knew the feeling.

As their car reached them, Garfield gently helped Raven in before he sat down next to her. Sighing, Raven leaned back against the seat and stared up into the night sky as the fairs wheel rose up into the night. "I've always liked the stars." Gar commented quietly to his friend. "They show that even in the darkest moments, there is always some light left, something to get us through." Raven stared at him. She had never imagined that he could be so poetic.

"What?" Garfield turned surprised to find her staring at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

Raven shook her head. "No, nothing." The two friends sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, happy and content to sit and say nothing, simply to share each other's company. Raven had never imagined that she could grow so friendly with someone in such little time. Maybe she was starting to soften a little, maybe she could move on, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be scarred for all of her life. Smiling slightly, Raven let herself relax and simply enjoy the moment, the ride, the night.

X

Raven yawned and stirred her herbal tea. It was still only six in the morning, but she had always been an early riser, just like her mother had been. Taking a careful sip, she let the steamy liquid roll down her throat to her stomach. Sighing in contentment, Raven grabbed her book and slipped over to the couch so she could read. Outside, the street lamps were beginning to dim and faint morning mists began to swirl and dance in the streets below the apartment.

Raven shivered and pulled one of the couches blankets closer to her and snuggled into it. For the warmth the air had possessed the night before, it was surprisingly chilly in the early morning air. From Kori's bedroom, Raven could hear snores filtering out from the sleeping girl and smiled slightly to herself. They'd both had a busy night. After she and Garfield had met back up with everyone, the six had decided to go and see a movie together, seeing how Kori and Richard didn't really want to part yet, and Victor and Bee were talking non-stop. (Bee had even given Victor a nickname in the short two hours they had known each other.) Garfield had been the one that had suggested the movie, and everyone readily agreed, even Raven had been interested.

A smile crossed the dark girls face as she thought about her friend. Unlike Kori, he understood and respected her quiet nature. He tried to bring her out a bit more and talk, sometimes quite pushily like when they had gone to get ice cream around midnight, but mostly he simply kept her company while their friends chatted loudly, Gar was always part of the conversation, but he never left her side.

Raven tried to push the thoughts away. It had been along time since she had ever really been interested in anyone and she wasn't in the mood to date at the moment. But a friend? A friend would be very nice.

_To Be Continued…_

Well, there you all go! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Blue Bird, I'm sorry if it was kind of boring towards the end, but I can almost guarantee that the next chapter will be better.Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad you all like the story so far. I love all you guys! Please review.

cookiesandmilk


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright, chapter four is up. I hope this gets a little more interesting, I think this is my longest so far. Well, remember to review at the end to tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

"Due in two weeks; enjoy." Raven muttered to the little girl with red pigtails as she grabbed the picture book and scurried off with out so much as a 'thank you.' Shaking her head, Raven sighed and with a quick glance around to make sure that Malchior wasn't prowling near by, she picked up the book and began to read.

"Hey there hot stuff." Raven stopped her reading and let her eyes travel up to the speaker, making sure to throw in one of her famous death glares. In front of her stood a tall man; he was dressed in all red and was very muscular. Rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner, she put down her book.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was cold as she glared icily at the man before her. Instead of answering he leaned forward until he was nose to nose with her.

"The name's Adonis. And who might you be, kitty-cat?" He purred to her. Raven stiffened and pulled back, tucking a piece of her unbound hair behind her ear.

"Can I help you?" Raven repeated, her tone now holding some venom to it, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hey, I have an idea how about I hang around till after you get off work and-" The flirt was cut off by another voice.

"Raven, sweetheart." Adonis whirled around. There stood Garfield, he held another book in his hands, but gently placed it on a table as he moved to stand beside Adonis. Instead of addressing him though, he turned and smiled at Raven, reaching out to gently push a piece of hair behind her ear when it slipped out. Raven jumped at the contact and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. Though Gar was her friend, she didn't like being touched in such a friendly way. "How's your day going, honey?" He asked and she watched as he winked at her.

"What do you want little man?" Adonis towered over Garfield, his eyebrows furrowed as he took him in. "We're busy here, so why don't you run along and play." He snapped.

"I believe that I was talking to Raven, not you." Garfield snapped as he turned back to the tall man before him.

"This is a library gentlemen. I suggest you choose a book or you leave." The three noticed Malchior leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"I already have mine." Gar grabbed the book he had placed on the table. "Can you say the same for yourself?" He asked Adonis.

Adonis didn't reply. Instead he turned in his heel with a 'humph' and stalked out angrily. Malchior nodded before he himself turned to organized books on wizards and giants. Garfield faced Raven with a grin on his face.

"Sorry about that. I know you don't like to be touched." He dropped his book into her hands as he once more leaned against the desk as she checked the book.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" She asked as she handed him the book.

He shrugged. "Well, I've noticed that Kori has a tendency to hug people. Whenever she hugs you, you get uncomfortable. Plus, whenever I touch you, like when we are at the arcade, you stiffen up, and don't relax for a while." He said after a moment of contemplation.

"That's pretty observant."

"Well, mostly I'm not, but with you it's different. You seen almost never to give away what you feel, so when you slip up a little, I notice. Besides, it intrigues me to find out how you feel. You're so secretive." He smiled slightly at her. "Oh, I almost forgot the reason why I came."

"You mean besides that point of getting a book?" Raven asked quietly. She was still slightly shocked at what Garfield had said. She intrigued him? Nobody had ever told her that before.

"Yeah, the book was just an excuse. I really came because there's a new club opening up this Saturday. And Richard is asked Kori to go with him. He told Vic and me about it and we thought we'd tag along with some friends. I wanted to invite you before Kori did, so I came to visit you."

"I don't go to clubs." Raven replied as she picked her book up again.

"Aw, C'mon Rae. You know you want to. Kori says you don't get out enough, so I decided that you were going to come."

"No."

"Yes, and I'm going to be your personal escort. Not a date," He waved his hands in protection as she shot him a glare. "Just an outing between friends. If we end up dancing, then so be it." He grinned and waggled his thick eyebrows.

Raven let a small smile slip. "No, sorry Garfield. I don't dance."

Garfield shrugged, but Raven was sure that he was planning something else; he had a sly look on his face that could only be called evil. "Well, I guess I should thank you."

"Huh?" Garfield was ripped away from his thoughts as the dark girl spoke. "For what?"

"It's the second time you've rescued me from some jerk or another." Raven said. "Not that I couldn't have handled them, I just am surprised that someone's looking out for me." She added quickly.

"Sure, it's no problem Rae, that's what friends do." He gave her a grin before standing and stretching. Well, I have to go. I'll see you in two days, alright?"

"I said I'm not going." Raven called to his retreating back, and as she did so she could have sworn she heard a chuckle.

X

Keys jingled happily as Raven slipped one of them into the lock of her apartment. She was home early tonight, Malchior had let her leave since a new employee had started working. The door swung open and the sight of Kori, relaxing on the couch and munching on chips as she watched some new program on TV, greeted Raven. "Don't you have a date you're supposed to be getting ready for?" Raven asked as she plopped down next to her friend and grabbed some chips.

"Yes, but not for a while. Besides, everyone is coming here before we leave, so I don't really have to change until they come." The chips in Kori's mouth muffled her speech and she reached out for her glass of Coke.

"Why are they coming here? I heard that you were meeting outside of the club," Raven sighed, debating whether she had the energy to make herself a cup of herbal tea.

"No reason," Kori yawned and snuggled deeper into the couch. Raven shrugged, Kori's silence was odd, but she didn't really mind it, she had a head ach from the constant chattering of a man who had sat next to her on the bus home. Shaking her head, she carefully rose and moved to the small kitchen just down the hall.

Kori sighed once her friend had left. She hated being so uncommunicative with Raven, but she had a good reason. Raven would find it out very soon. Kori let an evil giggle slip from her lips as she stretched from her slouched position and sat up. Clicking off the TV, she ran her fingers through her damp, recently washed hair. Standing she stealthily made her way to her room and shut the door.

"Raven, I shall be in my room if you need me," Kori called and held her breath for her friends reply.

"Whatever Kori, I'm going to my room to meditate," Ravens muffled answer came. Letting another sigh of relief out, Kori dived onto her bed and rolled onto her stomach. Leaning over she reached under the bed and pulled out two bags, one of which held many bright colored clothes. Looking through it, she pulled out a few different outfits and tried them on. She finally deciding on a red tank top and blue mini skirt, She pulled her outfit on and flopped back down on her bed. She glanced at her clock and sighed. Still fifteen minutes before Bee came.

Raven was interrupted from her meditation as the doorbell rang. She grumbled as she opened one eye and glared in the direction the sound came from and ended up giving death looks to the innocent door of her room.

She closed her eyes again as she heard Kori answer the door, and reached for her herbal tea. Taking a long soothing sip from the steaming liquid she sighed happily and put the mug back down on the bedside table. Taking a deep breath before she returned to her meditation she was again interrupted, but this time by someone knocking at her door.

"What?" she snapped. The door swung open to reveal Bee and Kori hands behind their backs and smiling innocently. Growling she glared at her friends. "I already said I wasn't going to come so you two just go have fun."

No. Sorry Rae, but tonight you're coming out to have fun too," Bee snapped right back at the grumpy girl before she and Kori held up what they had been hiding behind their backs. Kori held a halter-top, completely back except for the words devil written across the chest, in one hand and in the other she held a black mini skirt. Bee was holding a kit that was unmistakably one that held make-up.

Raven stared blankly at her friends as they grinned evilly and began to advance toward her. "No… way…in…hell!" Raven growled as she backed away from her friends. "There is no way you are getting me into those clothes and there's no way I'm coming with you."

"Oh I don't know about that Raven," Bee laughed as she kept on advancing toward her stubborn friend. "We have everything planned out very nicely." She grabbed Raven's hand and, much to the dark girls curses and protests, dragged her to the bathroom. Bee, along with Kori's help pushed Raven into the bathroom and leaned against the door as Raven tried to push her way back out.

"Now," Bee panted as she struggled to keep her friend from escaping from the bathroom. "You have exactly thirty seconds to get into the shower and get cleaned up before we come in and put you in there ourselves." The pounding on the door stopped and there was a moment's silence.

"You wouldn't," Raven growled. The two girls outside heard her shift slightly from foot to foot.

"One…Two…Three…" Bee started to count loud enough for Raven to hear.

"Fine, you win. I'm getting in the shower." Raven muttered and Kori and Bee heard the shower turn on and Raven step inside. The two girls grinned. Step one completed.

Kori carefully opened the bathroom door and grabbed Raven's clothes; replacing them with the ones she and Bee had bought that afternoon. "Raven," Kori called once the she and Bee heard the shower turn off. "Put on the clothes that are in there and then come out. You have two minutes."

Bee and Kori waited and then heard a curse echo off the walls of the bathroom. "You two can't even imagine the pain you're going to be in when I'm finished with you." Raven spat but was only answered with giggles from her so-called friends. Raven looked down at the clothes her friends had bought her and reached down to pick the halter-top up. Sighing, she pulled it over her head.

X

The doorbell rang exactly half and hour later and Kori gleefully answered it. "Hello friends!" she squealed happily. Richard smiled at her and nodded as she offered for them to come in. "Bee will be here in one moment." At that moment the said girl appeared around the corner, struggling with something.

"Come on," Bee grunted and at that moment pulled a very annoyed Raven around the corner. Her hair had been pulled back in a complicated bun, but two tendrils of hair were left to frame her face. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare as she muttered something to Bee who simply laughed it off.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "I thought Raven turned down your offer, Gar."

"I did." Raven answered as Bee pulled her along. She was resisting less now, though she didn't look very happy.

"We decided that we couldn't leave our friend here alone while we all went out to have fun, so we're bringing, or dragging, her along." Kori laughed.

"Well, alright." Victor nodded and turned to Richard and Garfield. "We had better get going, the club opens at eight-thirty."

Richard smiled and offered his hand to Kori, who grinned and took it. Bee and Victor went ahead of everybody else, chatting casually about cars and different new machines. Garfield and Raven walked in silence together brining up the rear.

"I know you had something to do with this." Raven muttered to him as they climbed into the backseat of Richard's car, Victor had taken Bee in his car, seeing how they all couldn't squeeze together in one.

"Maybe. I told Kori about you not wanting to come, and she and Bee cooked up that little plan. My role was very minor." Garfield laughed as Raven coughed in disbelief. "But admit it, Raven. You're glad you're coming along." He grinned as she shot him a glare.

The ride to the club was pretty much uneventful, Raven sulked as she stared out the window while Richard and Kori struck up a conversation about something pointless in Raven's view. Garfield was quiet, but seemed content to be with his friends. When they arrived, they met back up with Victor and Bee and proceded to go into the club.

Richard and Kori disappeared, muttering something about dancing. Victor and Bee followed suit and were gone. "You know, it's kind of funny how it always ends up just the two of us." Garfield commented to Raven as the two made their way to the drink counter.

Raven shrugged and ordered herself a coke. "No alcohol, huh?" Garfield asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"I have a low tolerance level." Raven replied.

Next to them, a girl with pink hair pulled into pigtails ordered a drink. Her eyes flashed with laugher at a joke a small kid was telling her. "You know Gizmo, you should find a new hobby. Girls don't tend to go for that kind of stuff." Her voice was light and something about it reminded Raven of a cat. Garfield noticed where Raven's eyes had wandered and he grinned.

"That's Jinks," he informed her. "She's into witch craft and tends to be kind of creepy." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I think I've seen her somewhere before, she looks familiar." Raven turned to Garfield. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." Raven shrugged.

The song that had been pounding the last five minutes changed to a slower one, it's gentle melody wafting through the club. Garfield reached out and grabbed Raven's hand. "Let's dance."

Raven protested slightly but Gar wasn't listening and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I don't dance." Raven murmured as Garfield gently placed his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders and guided her along to the music.

"You didn't play videogames either." Garfield chuckled and held Raven closer as she tried to move away.

"I still don't." Raven muttered.

"You did once."

"So?"

"So there's a first time for everything." Garfield laughed and twirled Raven, humming along to the song.

"Look," he gestured across the floor and Raven saw Kori and Richard. They were in relatively the same position a she and Gar were in except Koir's head rested on Richard's shoulder and when Richard whispered something in Kori's ear, she laughed and looked up at him, their faces dangerously close.

"It's nice that Richard has found someone he can be close to," Garfield murmured to Raven as he felt her relax in his arms. "He's never had anyone before now, his parents died when he was still little and he doesn't open up to people very much, not even to me and Victor."

"I'm glad for Kori too," Raven whispered after a moment. "She's had a lot of guys after her, but she was never really interested in any of them. It seems that she really likes Richard." Sighing Raven let herself relax slightly and Garfield grinned.

"What about you Raven?" Gar asked casually.

"Huh?"

"Have you had a lot of guys?"

"No, guys have never really gone for me. They tend to be more interested in Kori, I've been in the background." Raven replied.

"Hmm, I don't know why." Garfield whispered softly in her ear.

"What?" Raven looked up startled.

Garfield drew her closer, wrapping his arms around her more securely and smiled softly at her. "I don't know why nobody has been interested in you. I mean you're a mystery; you draw away from people when they reach out to you, but at the same time you do want attention, even though you, yourself don't realize it. You don't need to talk, but when you do, you have a lot to say. And Raven, you're beautiful, you're not like other girls, you don't try to impress other people, you are your own person." He watched as Raven's eyes darkened and she looked away.

"How can you say that? We barely know each other, yet you talk like you've known me forever." Raven asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"How can I not? You try to hide, but if someone pays attention, they can tell." Gar replied.

Raven drew back from him. "No one has ever said that about me."

"That's because no one ever looked." Raven looked up her friend. His eyes sparkled and a small smile spread across his face as he watched her and she felt a small smile form on her own lips.

"Garfield…"

He shook his head and gently took her hand. "Raven, I was wondering… well would you…um… would you go out with me?" Raven looked at him shocked. He wanted her to be his girlfriend?

"O-okay," Raven whispered, still slightly in shock. Garfield grinned and pulled her back into his arms to finish the dance, holding her slightly closer than before.

X

Raven glanced at Garfield; his bright eyes were glowing in amusement as he talked. "What?" he asked as he noticed her eyes fixed on him.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing."

Garfield shrugged and the two walked in silence, keeping each other company on the cold November afternoon. "Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"What were parents like?" Garfield asked quietly, he cocked his head as he watched her tense slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" her violet eyes searched his, looking for something.

"No reason, I just want to know how you became who you are. You know I'm that way, Rae, always curious." He flashed her a grin and gently took her hand as they walked.

Raven didn't speak for a moment, and when she did, her voice was soft, sad and just slightly angry.

"My parents never got along, and my mother raised me by herself since I was born. Occasionally, my father dropped in, he said it was to see how I was doing, but all he was doing was hiding from the police. In my senior year at high school, my dad came home. I was at school and my mom was home alone. When my dad came, she wouldn't let him come in, she said she had put up with him for long enough. But, my father didn't like that, he tried to come in anyway, but she still wouldn't let him. I don't really know the details after that, but he killed her, he killed my mother. He's in jail now, he has been for that last four years." Raven turned to him as she felt him stop walking.

"Garfield?" Without a word, he drew her to him in a gentle hug and the two stood together, just like that for a little longer.

_To be continued…_

Okay, sorry if Raven seemed slightly OOC, she's a hard character to work with, but I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter won't be posted till, at the earliest Wednesday because I'm going to Seattle tomorrow, but I promise I'll write while I'm there so I can update soon. Love ya all! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello all my dear readers, how are you all on this sweltering, hot day. Well, it's really hot in Boston, I don't know about where all you guys are. This chapter I worked hard on so I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, I have a story to recommend, for those who haven't read _She has No Time_ by Sunshine10, READ IT! It's amazing! Right, That's all I have to ramble about for now, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of course I own Teen Titans… what? You don't believe me? You guys are too smart. .

Chapter 5

The five friends sat comfortably around the large, decorated evergreen tree Richard had purchased from some tree lot or another, laughing and talking. A fire crackled happily in the fireplace as the winter winds pounded the windows and threw so snow everywhere. Stockings hung from the mantle, each with one of the five friends names neatly printed on them, (Richard even had an extra one which he had labeled 'Slade'; it was already overflowing with coal).

"…So anyway I saw these on sale and decided we all must have them!" Kori chattered, holding up a huge box before placing it in the middle of the circle. Opening it, she pulled out a Santa hat, decorated with holly and little felt reindeer. "Aren't they wonderful?" She exclaimed, giggling.

Garfield spluttered, choking on the hot chocolate he had been drinking, as he laughed. Raven's eyebrows raised and Victor grinned. Richard smirked and reached out to grab the hat. "Alright, who's the first sacrifice?" Kori laughed and leapt lightly back up on the couch to snuggle with Richard.

"I vote for Raven!" Garfield laughed as he shot a playful glance over at the girl who glared at him in return.

"There is no way I am going to wear that." She took a sip of herbal tea and sighed

"You've got my vote." Raven murmured from the chair she had curled up in, legs tucked neatly under here small form.

"Aw, come on Rae, you know you don't hate me that much." Garfield grinned and stuck out his tongue as Raven rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary, Gar, I just might." Raven muttered, but couldn't help smiling slightly as Garfield laughed and playfully tossed a cushion in her direction.

"It looks like it's you, Garfield. Here, be a man." Richard joked as he handed his friend the hat.

"Do I have to?" Garfield whined childishly, but grinned as he pulled the hat down over his ears. "How do I look?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You need something else…" Robin trailed off for a moment. "Got it!" Standing he raced out of the room before returning a few moments later. He held a red coat with white fake fur lining. "Here Garfield." He tossed the coat to his friend before he motioned for Kori to join him in the kitchen, muttering something about making cookies.

Garfield held up the coat for inspection before he slipped it on with a smirk. "You can all just call me Santa Claus now." Victor laughed and drained his can of soda as he stood and went to call Bee, she had gone to Chicago and hadn't been able to make it.

Standing, Garfield slipped over to his girlfriend, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Well, you look stupid…" Raven muttered.

Shaking his finger playfully at her, Garfield chided her jokingly. "Tsk, tsk. You should be nicer to Santa, otherwise you might end up like him." He gestured to the stocking, which bore Slade's name.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully before grabbing the small book tucked in her pocket, attempting to ignore her boyfriend. Garfield watched as she buried her nose in her book, her eyes scanning the page. A mischievous grin slipped across his face as he scooped her up gently and took her place on the chair ignoring the yelp of surprise and mutter of annoyance.

"Santa will let you off this time, but only because your so damn cute." He took off his hat and dropped it on Raven's head. "So little girl, what do you want for Christmas?" Garfield said in the deepest voice he could muster. Raven rolled her eyes and set her book down, giving up on ignoring Garfield.

"Someone who isn't so annoying for a boyfriend?" Raven offered.

"You know you love me Rae." Garfield laughed as he gently nuzzled her head.

Raven rolled her eyes again. "You really shouldn't do that so much Rae. One day your eyes are going to get stuck up there." Garfield joked quietly.

Raven smiled very slightly and gently rested her head against Garfield's shoulder. "Only six more days till Christmas… I haven't even started gift shopping." She sighed. "What do you want Garfield?"

"Hmm, how about a kiss?" Raven smirked.

"Maybe, I'll take that into consideration. Anything else?"

Garfield sighed. "Well, maybe a tofu cookbook. Plain old tofu gets a bit boring after a while."

"I could have guessed that, Gar. Really, try eating real food for once, huh? "

"Hey, respect Santa! Besides, tofu is real food." Garfield pouted. Raven grinned and pulled the hat of her head; holding it up for Gar's inspection.

"How can you be Santa with out this?" she smirked again as he shot her a slight glare.

"Oh, I have my ways, Raven…"

"Friends! Would you like to partake in the eating of cookie dough?" Kori chirped as she bounced into the living room. "Richard says that there is enough to share." Kori giggled as she watched Raven blush and rather quickly stand up from her boyfriends lap. "Anyway, it shall be in the kitchen when you two are ready!" Kori grinned and slipped back out.

"…Well, cookie dough sounds good to me." Garfield said after moment as he stood and gently took her hand, leading Raven to the kitchen.

"So good of you guys to join us." Richard smirked as he pushed a bowl with leftover cookie dough towards them. "While we are on the topic of Christmas, I wanted to invite you all over Christmas Eve for a party. You guys can crash here and then hang here in the morning. What do you guys say?"

"Oh, that would be most wondrous!"

"I'm in."

"Sure…"

"Great, Victor already said he could come, so it's set then." Richard grinned and looped his arms around Kori's waist.

X

"Really? You said that to him?" Garfield chuckled as he and Raven strolled through the park, the snow had let off for a short while, and the couple had decided to get some fresh air.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand him hanging around, declaring himself perfect and how no one was better than him." Raven made a face. "I never knew anybody had such a big ego before." Raven shivered slightly as the wind whipped through the bare trees above them. Carefully she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"What did you say he called himself? Trident?"

"Mmmhmm."

"All the creeps around here seem to give themselves some odd nicknames." Garfield laughed as his sage colored eyes skimmed over to Raven's face. He watched as she nodded, her amethyst eyes studying the ground as they walked without destination. "You know, my cousin's in a science fair right after Christmas break, would you like to go with me to see him?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun…" Raven replied. There was a moment's silence as Raven took a breath before she continued. "Kori's going out tonight with Richard. Would you like to do something later on?" she shot him a nervous glance and watched as he grinned enthusiastically.

"Yeah, why don't I come and pick you up and then we can head back to my place? You'll be able to meet my cats and everything!" Garfield laughed and gently reached out to pull Raven to his side, his arm looping around her shoulders. "Hey! Not to mention all the great stores and decorations downtown. Why don't you come over for dinner and then we can go and shop for gifts?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Raven replied, a small smile slipping onto her face.

"Great." Gar grinned and tilted his head as he took her in; her hair whipping back across her face as the wind played with it. She truly was beautiful, and Gar couldn't help himself from reaching out and pushing her hair behind her ears. "That's really great."

X

The door opened as Garfield stumbled into the room, blindly searching for the light switch. Raven followed him awkwardly, stepping lightly over and around the huge piles she could faintly make out in the darkness. "Sorry about this," Raven heard Garfield mutter before he tripped and swore. Raven sighed and shook her head before she bent crouched down beside him.

"Ah, poor baby. Did little Gar hurt his head?" She asked teasingly and was answered by a grumbled and a light slap on the side of the arm.

"Ha-ha, Rae, you're very funny." Scrambling up, Garfield groped around again for the light switch and was this time rewarded with the lights flickering on. "But of course," he continued as he turned around to face here, gently pulling her closer. "That's why I love you."

Raven didn't say anything but blushed and rested her head against Gar's shoulder as he held her gently in a hug.

"Meow!" Raven jumped slightly and looked down at the furry presence that had demanded their attention.

"Ah, Raven," Garfield said as he released Raven and bent down to gently pick up the small tabby cat. "I would like you to meet Timber. She's the baby of the house, always needs attention and always there when I need to be cheered up." He handed Raven the small cat, who immediately began to purr as she snuggled into Raven's arms.

"She's…er… quite sweet." Raven murmured as she smoothed the small cat's fur.

"Over there; sleeping on the couch, (he blends in with the blanket there, see him?), is Crow. He's named for his bad habit of picking off little Timber's food, he doesn't have the most beautiful voice either." Garfield made his way over to the couch where he promptly picked up Crow and gave him a huge hug. "Despite his bad habits, he really is just a big softly." Gar murmured affectionately as he rubbed behind the large cat's ears.

"Who is that one?" Raven asked quietly, her attention caught be a serene white cat that was sitting calmly on a table, her tail wrapped around her front paws.

"That's Frost. She's my oldest cat, kind of reserved." Garfield said as he plopped Crow back down on the couch. "She tends to be slightly indifferent. But, I love her anyway." He grinned at Raven, and she had that slightest feeling that Garfield had just described her. "So, uh, what do you want to eat?" He disappeared into the kitchen and Raven could here him opening the fridge. "The options are… tofu, tofu, tofu… er… some vegetables, and more tofu. Sorry Rae," Garfield repapered, looking rather sheepish. "We could go out for dinner if you like. Bertucci's sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Raven gently dropped Timber on the couch and followed Garfield as he grabbed his coat from the rack.

"After dinner we can go shopping, okay? I still need to buy some stuff for Victor and I'm guessing that you still need to, too." He winked and held the door as she followed him out.

"…" Raven didn't reply, instead wrapping her scarf around her throat and lower face to block out the bite of he wind as they headed out into the street.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Garfield grinned as the two climbed carefully into his car.

Dinner turned out to be entirely enjoyable. The restaurant was warm and the food was pretty good. Garfield told Raven about different and complicated cases he'd run into in his years as a vet and in return, Raven filled him in on some stories she had been thinking about writing.

"Then why don't you?" Garfield asked as Raven finished explaining to him about different characters.

"Why don't I what?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Write that story. I mean, you have so many great ideas for books, but no one's going to know them if you don't write them down."

"I try, it's just… I can never get myself just to sit down and begin to write, and after a while, the story just slips away."

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to force yourself to write then, because the story you just told me is way to good to waste." Garfield stated as he twirled his spoon around in the chocolate sundae he had ordered. Raven simply shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her herbal tea.

"Here's your check, have a nice day." In a matter of minutes the two were standing once more on the street and heading off toward the shopping district of the city. They passed shops lit up with bright colored lights, displaying in their windows the different merchandise they had to offer.

"Hmm, do you think Richard would like something like this?" Raven asked as she peered through one of the windows at a book on advanced karate moves. Garfield bent down to get a closer look at what Raven was pointing to.

"Yeah, he probably would, even though he might know some of the moves, I bet he would like it a lot." He grinned as he turned to Raven. "You should get it for him."

Raven nodded and straightened up, the loose braid the she had placed her hair in swinging, gently brushing her back. Garfield straightened as well and was about to follow her into the shop when something caught is eye. A smile formed on his lips before he followed Raven into the store.

Raven had already selected the book she wanted and was currently paying for it as Garfield half-hearted browsed the graphic novel section, flipping through a randomly selected book, something about a dog demon and time-traveling girl, or something like that, Garfield wasn't really sure.

"Garfield?" Raven called softly from the door. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, Rae. Hold on one sec," Garfield rapidly stuffed the book back on the shelf and hurried to Raven's side. "There's something I want to show you." He whispered as they stepped out the door.

"What?" Garfield gently pulled her slightly to the side and drew her against him, before glancing up, getting her to do the same. Above them hung a sprig that held delicate round, green leaves and small white berries. Mistletoe. Raven blushed as her eyes met Gar's again. He grinned and carefully rubbed his nose against hers before descending and gently pressing his lips against hers. Raven's eyes flickered close as their mouths met gently. A warm sensation coursed through her small body and she sighed softly as Garfield pulled away after a moment, searching her face for a response.

Raven looked at him once more, her arms resting lightly on his forearms, her cheeks flushed, but no longer simply from the cold. A smile danced, playing with the shadows that the brightly colored lights cast across their forms. Garfield returned her smile before they continued on, their gloved hands linked, searching for more gifts for their friends.

X

"Thanks Kori, I've always wanted…err… a pair of… umm… what are they?" Garfield asked as he inspected the odd looking lumps in front of him. The pink and orange colored oddities could've been gloves except for the fact that they were covered with holes and were attached at would have been the hole for the index finger.

"Why, they are Grenmaks. They are very special where I come from and are used on the day of Hibnata to scare off the Ozzinacks!" Kori laughed as Garfield picked it up and grinned.

"Thanks, really. They're… awesome." Richard chuckled and shook his head as his girlfriend clapped her hands in childish amusement.

"All right, it's Raven's turn to open a gift. This one's from Victor, Rae," Garfield said as he handed the dark girl a small package, neatly wrapped and tied carefully.

Raven opened the small package to find an assortment of different types of exotic herbal teas. "Wow, thanks. These are great." Raven thanked her friend earnestly. "I haven't heard of half of them, they look good." She smiled and relaxed against Garfield's legs as he gently stroked her hair, his fingers gently tangling in her soft, dark locks.

"Here," Raven pulled another gift from the small pile and tossed it to Victor. "From me."

Victor grinned and tore the wrapping paper open, finding a book titled '101 Ways To Fix a Remote.' Victor laughed.

"This is great Raven. You have no idea how many times I've broken that damn controller."

"Actually, Gar filled me in." Raven smiled, glad that Victor liked her gift so much.

All in all, the rest of the day went well for the friends. Kori received a delicately entwined gold necklace with a small, jeweled cat dangling at the bottom from Richard, along with many other little trinkets she had told her friends she was interested in. Garfield got his tofu cookbook, and to his delight, a promise that Raven would make any recipe he wanted. Robin got an assortment of different books and tapes, all having to do with fighting techniques and even got a silver wristwatch from Kori. Victor got different things on electronics and gadgets he could repair or make. Garfield got animal related things, including a small stuffed animal from Victor of a cat that slightly resembled Timber. Raven received simpler things, a book on meditation from Richard and a specially made blanket from Kori. However, the final gift she got surpassed the others. Garfield presented her with a beautifully crafted ring, black gold lacing around a black stone on which was carved a raven, spreading its wings as if about to leap into flight. The day ended in good spirits, everyone tired but happy, each having received wonderful gifts.

X

Richard glared at the computer screen in front of him angrily. Really, how did Slade do it? There would be no sighting of him, none at all for a month and then… and then he was there, back again with another insane plot that, in a twisted way made perfect sense. "There has to be something…" he growled as he scanned the files. There was always something.

X

Garfield and Raven wound their way through the throngs of college students weaving back and forth and placing last minute items on their projects. "It's just over here…" Garfield pulled Raven with him over to one of the tables in the back of the room. There, a young man with shoulder length black hair was dropping some fish food into a tank filled with brightly colored fish, swimming lazily about. "Here we are." Garfield grinned as the man turned.

"So there you are, Gar. I was wondering if you were going to show." His long face split into a grin as he patted his cousin on the shoulder. "And who would this be?" he asked as he noticed Raven.

"This is my girlfriend, Raven. Raven this is my cousin, we call him Aqualad, his parents have even started addressing him that way, because he knows everything there is to be known about sea creatures. Right dude?" Though Garfield was older than his cousin, he was not taller. Aqualad stood a about a head over him. His face was proud but kind and he wore a lot of blue, Raven concluded that it was from his like of the ocean.

"It's nice to meet you, Gar's told me a lot about you." Aqualad smiled as he shook Raven's hand.

"You too. So… what is your science project."

Aqualad grinned and turned once more to the fish tank. "It's a way to understand what fish are thinking about, it has to do with the bubbles they create and how they move. It's all written down here." He picked up a book and handed it to Raven who flipped through it before nodding.

"Interesting. So the whole ocean thing is like an… obsession?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, you could call it that, but I'm nothing compared to my science teacher, really, if you met him, you would know the origin of obsession."

"He's that bad?" Raven asked. Before Aqualad answered a loud voice boomed across the room.

"Yes, this is all very… interesting. But what does it have to do with LIGHT!" The three turned and saw a girl cowering slightly in front of the man who had spoken.

"Err… Professor, um light wasn't in-"

"For the last time child, it's not professor, it's Doctor Light! LIGHT has everything to do with science. Haven't you heard of the speed of LIGHT, or maybe you simply underestimate the power of LIGHT. You fail!" The man started to laugh as the girl backed away slowly.

"Professor Lumen, what are you doing here?" The science teacher turned to face the judges of the science fair, their glasses resting on their noses, each baring an expression of cold distain.

"I was simply telling this girl that her project was not suitable because it did not include LIGHT!"

"Well, yes, that is all very well and good, but erm, we are the judges and shall make those decisions." The man who was obviously in charge sniffed, his hands clasping a clipboard tightly. Behind him the two other judges nodded, one, a tall woman with a grey bun set on top of her head coughed scornfully. "I think it best if you leave professor.''

"Yes, very well. But sending me away will not save you from the power of LIGHT! You shall never be able to block it out. Never!" And with that final statement, the man left.

"Well, I see what you mean." Garfield said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "That guy has issues."

Raven nodded, her eyebrows raised in half shock, half amusement.

X

"Raven, could I talk to you?" Kori asked as she plopped down on the couch next to Raven. The windows were shut against the cold, pounding rains the March threw at the earth.

Raven glanced up from her book, eye's and attention fixed upon her friend. "Yeah, sure Kori."

"Well, you see, I.. well that is Richard invited me to live with him, in his apartment. I said that I would very much like to, but I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first. I don't want you to be lonely here, and if you wish it, I can remain here with you."

Raven smiled slightly. She had been expecting this for some time, Kori and Richard had been growing constantly closer, as she and Gar had been. It would only have been a matter of time before Richard asked her. "No, it's fine. It was nice of you to ask if I would mind, and I don't. I'm happy for you." Raven gave her friend a small smile.

"Oh thank you!" Kori squealed as she embraced Raven, squeezing the air out of her friend before she released her. "I'm so glad!" Raven simply nodded and returned to her reading. The phone rang and Kori bounced up to answer it. "It's for you!" she called to Raven.

"lo?" Raven picked up with receiver.

"Hi, how about a walk?"

"Hello Gar. In the rain?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"I'm comfortable here."

"Ah, stop denying yourself the pleasures of nature. Besides, I have an umbrella.

"All hail the umbrella god."

"Ouch, easy with the sarcasm there Rae. Okay, I'll throw in hot chocolate and herbal tea at my place afterwards. What do you say to that."

"…"

"Good! I'll be over in two seconds."

"Wait, I never said-"

"beeeeeeeeeeeep" The dial tone interrupted her.

"Looks like I'm going out Kori." Raven sighed as she set the phone down and got up from the couch stretching. She headed toward her bedroom to pull on some warmer clothes as Kori simply grinned and nodded.

"All right Raven."

_To Be Continued…_

I intened this chapter to be longer and then thought better of it, so all the other stuff will be in next chapter. I know a lot of you are probably saying that Aqualad is older than Gar, but I really wanted to get Dr. Light in there and a science fair struck me as the best way. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, after I cam back from Seattle, I kind of wrote in bits and pieces, going a lot slower than I usually do. Alright, well, till next time then, and remember to REVIEW!

-cookiesandmilk.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Well, hi everyone… it's been a while… about a month now, or maybe more. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been pretty busy, what with school starting back up and trying to finish all the work I left to last minute…(sweat drop) I don't suggest that to anyone. BUT, as of today, I'm, officially a eighth grader! ( Balloons fall from the sky…) yes, well everybody, enjoy Chapter six of Blue Bird!

Disclaimer:… you doubt I don't own Teen Titans?

Chapter six

The sun sparkled down on the hot sand of the beach as the five friends relaxed together. Kori had cuddled up next to Richard as he read his book of mysteries, half focused on the print in front of him; trying to solve the mystery before the detective in the book did, the other half on his girlfriend as he slipped his fingers through her long red hair. Victor was munching on the picnic lunch they had brought along, prepared by Garfield and Richard, Kori had wanted to make a special dish from her country, but Richard had kept her from brining it, worried for his health as well as his friends.

The final two friends had spread their towels out a slight distance from the others; Raven wanting some quiet, and Garfield was happy to accommodate her. Raven was busy with her book; casually letting her eyes follow the pattern of print on the page, Next to her, Garfield was stretched out in the sun on his back, his eyes half closed and wondering idly how cold the water was and whether it was worth getting up to check.

"Hey Rae?" He mumbled as he rolled over and one of his hands reached out and gently traced a pattern on her exposed back. He felt her shiver at the contact and grinned as he sat up and shook the small amount of sand that had managed to reach him off.

"What Gar?" Raven didn't glance up, instead turned a page of her small book and reached a hand up to push back the strands of hair that had slipped into her face. Garfield continued to gently play his fingers across her back as he waited for Raven to look up at him. Raven rolled her eyes and placed her book on the ground. "What Gar?" she repeated.

Without answering, he stood up and grabbed on of her hands to pull her up next to him. Once she was standing, he scooped her up so he was holding her bridal style. "Fancy going swimming?"

"No. Put me down." She growled, but Garfield wasn't fazed. He simply grinned and held her slightly tighter.

"Well, I am, and you're coming with me." He rubbed his nose against hers and when she blushed he laughed and started toward the water.

"Garfield put me down." Raven warned, and she struggled slightly. Kori glanced up from her position next to Richard's chest and gently poked him. As he glanced down at her she gestured toward their two friends who were currently making steady process toward the water despite Raven's loud protests. Richard laughed and stood up, pulling Kori up as well.

"Victor, we're gonna hit the water. Want to come?" Victor shrugged and then nodded and stood as well. When he caught sight of Garfield and Raven, he laughed.

"Looks like Raven is going swimming, whether or not she likes it." Shaking his head, he followed his friends as they headed to the ocean.

By this time Garfield had reached the waters edge and wiggled his eyebrows at Raven as she glowered and crossed her arms. "I'm going to hurt you when you put me down." She snapped. Garfield merely shrugged and waded into the water.

"If you really minded you would have made me put you down a long time ago." He winked at her. "But since you really insist…" He let Raven go and she landed in the water with a loud splash.

"…" Raven looked surprised to find herself in the water and then she turned and glared up at Garfield as he simply grinned down at her. Reaching up her hand, Raven grabbed one of Garfield's and pulled hard, causing him to fall forward and land across her legs.

Laughing could be heard from the shore and the two turned to find their friends standing watching them. Richard grabbed Kori's hand again and pulled her with him into the water. She squealed at the cold temperature before Richard picked her up the same way Garfield had held Raven and dove underwater.

"See, Raven? We started a trend!" He pushed himself gently off her legs and pulled her close to him. She glared at him but he simply stroked her wet hair. "Don't be mad, okay? I'm sorry."

Raven sighed and shook her head. "It's alright. I just don't really like the water." She shivered as if to prove her point and Garfield wrapped his arms around her small form and gently kissed her.

"You just don't like the water because you're cold, but if you swim you can warm up." He paddled out a little way and held out his hand for Raven to take. Rolling her eyes she swam after him and caught up with him, treading water, as she couldn't stand to where they had gone.

"Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?" She asked softly as she let her gaze meet the sage green eyes of her boyfriend.

He laughed and ducked under water for a moment before coming up and splashing her from behind. Raven smiled and splashed him back.

"Hey! Raven, Gar! You guys want to play chicken?" Richard called from a shallower area, Kori laughing and hanging on to his shoulders, laughing. Garfield glanced at Raven, who nodded.

"Yeah sure." The two swam back toward their friends and Garfield ducked under water, letting Raven climb onto his shoulders. It was then, as Garfield stood back up, balancing Raven's weight and laughing, Raven looked down at him. He held her legs gently, keeping her from falling backward or forward, he was smiling and laughing and as he raised his face up to look at her, his green eyes were sparkling with fun and joy; and it was at this moment that Raven found she truly loved Garfield Logan.

X

As the sun set at the beach, Richard, Victor and Kori went in search of driftwood to start a fire so they could cook the dinner they had packed. Raven and Garfield relaxed by the water, lying on their backs as they watched the colors in the sky flare and then begin to fade away as night approached quickly. Raven sighed, one arm bent and pillowing her head, the other at her side. It was strange; the amount of love she felt toward Garfield was like nothing she had ever felt before. She lifted her free hand and timidly reached for his.

At the contact of Raven's hand, Garfield smiled and gently squeezed her hand as she took his. One eye cracked open as he felt her shift beside him and move to a sitting position. "Something wrong Rae?" he whispered softly as he sat up too.

"No…" she turned to him, eyes wide and her head cocked slightly, examining him carefully. "Do you love me, Gar?"

Garfield smiled and eased closer to her. "Of course I love you. I love you a lot Raven." He grew earnest and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything else in the world." Raven whispered softly. Grinning happily, Garfield locked his arms around Raven's shoulders and let her fall back against his chest as they finished watching the sunset together. It was one of the happiest moments Raven could remember having. The ability to simply sit with the one you love, with out talk or problems was exactly what Raven needed, and she was content.

X

Raven yawned and rolled over in her bed, glancing at the alarm clock on her headboard she closed her eyes and snuggled back down, pulling the covers up to her chin and once more closing her eyes. It was already five, the normal time she rose and started her day, but two more minutes couldn't hurt. Yawning once more, she let her mind wander over what her day was going to be like. She had her job, which she worked at for about six hours and it started at noon, and Garfield had promised to pick her up for dinner at eight when he got off work. That meant she had the whole morning left to herself. Now that Kori had moved out Raven had the whole apartment to herself, which she enjoyed, taking the liberty to wake up early and do whatever she pleased. Rolling over once more, Raven stared at the ceiling and watched the fan spin about, and as she watched, a spark seemed to light in her mind. Closing her eyes, Raven concentrated on the small bubbled that had formed in her head, and let it expand. For the better part of an hour, Raven lay still and let her mind work around the simple idea, meeting the people the wormed their ways in and let them take the bubble in their hands and shape it.

It was around six in the morning that Raven once more opened her eyes and sat up. Slipping out of bed, Raven padded gently over to her small desk where her laptop sat. She opened up a word file and paused for a single moment. Her fingers hovering over the keyboard before she brought them down and with a clacking of keys wrote 'Chapter One'.

X

"Can I… help you?" Raven took in the tall man in front of her. He was dressed rather oddly, and in something that looked extremely hot, it being summer and all, people tended to wear shorts and tang tops or t-shirts. However, the man in front of her sported a long cape, long sleeves and long pants. On the top of his white hair that grew at angles away from his head was a black top hat.

"Yes, I'm looking for books on magic." The man paused and pulled out a deck of cards which he attempted to do a trick with and ended up with them spewing all over the floor. Raven held back a small cough of annoyance. "Where might I find them?"

"Well, after you pick up those cards I might-"

"Ahem." Raven glanced over to find Malchior in one of his favorite spots; leaning against the bookshelf that was all about Giants, Dragons and Wizards. He was fixing Raven with a look that clearly read 'The Costumer Always Gets What They Want Or Else Somebody Is Out Of A Job'. Raven managed to suppress a growl of irritation, as she knew very well who would be playing fifty-two pick up after the man left.

Returning to the man in front her, Raven grumbled out a reply and shot Malchior a glare. He simply brushed it off and grabbed a book from the shelf. "Oh sure, he gets to read. He's what? Just the manager, just gets to do whatever he wants…" Standing, Raven walked around the desk and bent to pick up the cards that the 'magician' had dropped. Maybe if he didn't come back she could make a card tower, or simply tear the deck up and enjoy the satisfaction of making Malchior's library dirty. But that would require more cleaning from her later. Raven pulled a rubber band from her desk and neatly looped the cards together before placing them aside. Sighing, and deciding to vent her frustration in another way, Raven pulled out a piece of scratch paper from the desk and jotted down a few notes, and as she did so, a small smile crept across her face.

X

Raven stared blankly at the painting before her, her nose beginning to wrinkly ever so slightly. "They call this modern art?" She asked dryly as she glanced up at Garfield.

"Something like that, though to me, it looks like paint splashed randomly onto a piece of canvas." Garfield replied as inspected the painting closer.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Not much."

Raven and Gar turned away from the painting and headed through the doors that led to the Renaissance period. Raven sighed as she casually circled the wall, glancing at the different paintings of holy figures, flowers, people and animals without great interest. After she and Garfield had eaten dinner, they had found this small gallery and had decided to waste sometime before they went their separate ways for the evening. "Raven?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face Garfield who stood next to her, the two stopping in front of a smaller painting of a cat.

"How long has it been since Kori moved in with Richard?" Garfield asked, avoiding Raven's amethyst gaze, instead fixing on the cats golden eyes.

"…Four months. Why?" Raven replied, she two fixing on the cat, tracing the soft pattern of fur that looked real enough to touch.

"Well, do you… I mean, don't you ever get lonely there, all by yourself?" He now was looking nervously at his shoes.

"Sometimes, but it's really not worth the effort interviewing for a another roommate. Besides, Kori still helps to pay for rent since she has left some of her stuff behind, and she feels bad about leaving me alone." Raven stole a quick glance at Gar before letting her gaze drift leisurely up to the ceiling, where she watched a beetle crawl along the white paint. "But why do you ask, Gar?"

"Because, you know… you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, but… well, I was wondering if you… if you wanted to move in with me?" His eyes squeezed tightly shut; Garfield waited for a dry comment or a negative answer. Instead, to his surprise, he felt gentle arms wrap around his shoulders and gentle lips caress his own for a split second before a they pulled back a inch and a 'yes' was whispered over his skin. Smiling broadly, Garfield pulled Raven close and closed the distance between their mouths once again.

X

Raven yawned softly and snuggled closer to the warmth that came from the other body in the bed. An arm slipped under her and clasped gently with one of her hands. Sighing with contentment, Raven let her breathing deepen once more but opened her eyes as a weight shifted on her chest and found herself gazing into narrowed gold eyes. A throaty 'meow' greeted her and Raven smiled as she reached up to gently run her fingers in Crow's fur. "Looks like Crow's jealous. Am I taking his spot on the bed?" She let her eyes meet the sage green ones belonging to her beau and smiled as he affectionately poked her nose.

"Aw, Crow just is welcoming you to the family. Besides, he spent most of the night at my feet with Timber." He gestured to where the small tabby was still curled up but gave a small mew as she found their gazes resting upon her. Frost was sitting on the dressing table, her blue-silver eyes narrowed, most of her focus was on licking her paw and then scrubbing it over her ear and down her face, but at least a small fraction was on the pair in bed.

Raven yawned once more and let her head flop back on the pillow, drawing the sheets up to her chin. Garfield chuckled as he sat up, the sheets falling to reveal his bare chest as he stretched and then turned to Raven. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll make us some breakfast. You can stay in bed, or even join me if you want." Smiling mischievously when she whacked his arm playfully, he placed a gently kiss to Raven's temple and then rolled out of bed.

Despite her usual habit of getting up early, Raven let herself relax into the pillows and resumed stroking Crow. The large cat began to purr, and settle down on her chest, his eyes half-closed in bliss. Smiling, Raven let her eyes slide close once more as she heard the shower start up. It had been a week since she had moved in with Gar, and things had been better than she had expected. Though the difference between her and Garfield's definition of clean was rather dramatic, she had been able to clean up the apartment enough so that it was almost respectfully tidy. Raven had even talked Garfield into buying more food other than tofu, as she plainly stated she would not eat tofu for every meal.

Speaking of meals, Raven opened her eyes. She had not yet made Garfield the special tofu dish she had promised him at Christmas. Maybe sometime soon she would try it. Hearing a small squeak, she turned her head to face Timber, who had moved from the bottom of the bed up onto Gar's pillow. Smiling softly, Raven reached out her hand and gently scratched behind the cat's ears. Purring in approval, the small tabby settled down and Raven too closed her eyes, letting sleep once more consume her.

X

Raven growled as a black puff of smoke rose from one of the many pots on the stove before an oddly orange colored substance bubbled to the edge of it, threatening to overflow into the flames. Given the acrid smell, Raven bet it would catch on fire the second it slipped into the small gas flame. Swearing, Raven slammed the lid of the pot back down and hesitated to check the on how the herbs were going, for under the top placed on the frying pan there came an evil hissing noise. Sighing in exasperation, Raven swooped her hair up into an elastic and glared angrily at the cookbook that lay innocently in front of, opened to one of the easiest recipes in the book, or so it said. Beside her, perched on the counter, Frost gave a dry mew, the look in her eyes obviously one of scorn for Raven's poor lack of cooking skills.

"Yeah, kitty cat? Well you try cooking…" Raven stole a glance at the name of the dish that was proving impossible to make, "Tofu la Comida de Vida."

Scanning another line within the text, Raven uneasily glanced toward the pot that held the actual tofu. Taking a deep breath she peeked under the lid… and found that the tofu had turned into gooey globs that were bubbling and beginning to surge upward, making horrible popping noises.

Raven slammed the lid back down and yelped as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Hey Rae. What are you doing?"

Raven turned in Garfield's arms and glared at him. "I was trying to cook dinner, but the food is evil and tried to eat me." She pouted, more annoyed that she didn't seem to be able to cook a damn thing more than anything else. Garfield chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, gently stroking her back in a comforting manner, feeling Raven relax in his arms. Letting her go, he turned his attention to the stove.

"If I may ask… what were you trying to make?" he inspected the damage with a raised eyebrow, a laugh rumbling in his chest as a black cloud of smoked escaped from the edges of a red pan.

"It was supposed to be the dinner I promised you for Christmas nearly a year ago, but never got around to making. And when I finally did, well, you can see the results." She sighed and flopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. As Garfield grinned and began to clean up the mess on the stove, Raven picked Timber who was trotting by, and hugged her close. "You still love me even though I can't cook, right Timber?" The small kitten nuzzled her hand happily and began to purr.

"Of course she does," Garfield turned from his place at the stove. "She says that even if you can't cook, you'll still be the Raven that looks after her and the one she loves." He grinned at Raven as she rolled her eyes. "And of course, I still love you Raven, even if you can't cook for your life." He teased gently.

"And here I thought Timber was expressing your feelings, but it seems that you don't need an animal to talk for you." Raven replied dryly, but couldn't help but smile as Garfield stuck his tongue out playfully.

X

"So you are coming to the Halloween party, correct?" Kori asked.

"Yes Kori, both Gar and I are coming," Raven switched the phone from one shoulder to the other as she spoke to her friend, a small smile on her face as she typed a few more words into her laptop before pausing to concentrate on what her friend was saying.

"Oh glorious! May I inquire what you will be wearing?"

"Actually, I don't know. You want to make me one, or at least choose? You have my size and as long as you don't make it to embarrassing, I'll be fine with it. You could ask Gar for help if you want." Kori giggled. "What?" Raven asked.

"I am so glad you want me to help make your costume, but also I have never heard you call anyone by the 'nickname' except for Bee, and she introduces herself by that name, you are happy, yes?"

"Yes, I am. I love Gar, a lot. You're happy too, I assume?"

"Me? Oh, I am joyous every moment, Richard is so wonderful, and I love him more than anything else." Raven smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well, I must go, but it was great talking to you friend!"

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too, see you soon?" Raven answered.

"Most definitely, and Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"I am very happy for you." A click followed the statement and Raven was left with a dial tone.

"Uh… thanks?" Raven put the receiver back down on its hook and returned to document that was up on her screen. Shaking her head, she let her fingers return to the keyboard and set them to work, letting the clack down words and sentences. Sighing happily she saved what she had and closed the file. She headed toward the kitchen and, grabbing the kettle, she started to boil hot water for herbal tea. Once it was finished, Raven took her cup and returned to the room she and Garfield shared. Situating herself on their bed, she closed her eyes and began to chant her mantra. Only a few minutes later, when she had slipped into the calm meditating always brought her, Garfield came crashing through the door, managing to trip over Crow if the throaty yowl was anything to go by. Raven opened a single eye and sighed. Removing herself from the bed, she wandered out into the hall, to find Garfield collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

"Rough day?" She asked as she sat down beside him, and raising an eyebrow.

"If you call lifting a very large dog onto the medical table and then having to wrestle with another one to get it to calm down, yes I would say it was a hard day." He opened his eyes and gave offered a small smile up at Raven. "Maybe I should change careers and go into acting." He joked half-heartedly.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked as she bent over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Eh… strained my back a bit, but other then that I'm okay." Garfield reached up and let his hand pass through her dark hair. "How are you, babe?"

"Not bad. Kori called and she's making my costume for the Halloween party. Now that I think about it, maybe it was a bad idea to let her." Garfield laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you never know what she could turn you into."

Raven cocked her head at her grinning boyfriend. "Roll over."

"Huh?" Garfield asked, confusion in his bright green eyes.

"Just do it." Raven whispered as she slid off the couch and knelt next to Garfield. After a moment Garfield shrugged and rolled on to his stomach, letting his chin rest on his crossed hands. Raven smiled slightly before leaning over him and gently placing her hands on his back, kneading the muscles that held tight knots within them. Garfield's eyes closed in a way that reminded Raven of his cats when they were happy.

"Mmm, that feels nice Raven." He breathed as she worked her way up to his shoulders and then back down towards his lower back, working out the sore places as she went. Garfield let out a sigh as she finished and moved his arm out to catch her. He drew her close and gave her a small kiss of thanks. "I love you Rae, you know that?"

Raven nodded and then pushed herself up from the floor. "Do you want me to make dinner tonight?" Garfield raised an eyebrow. "It' can only be pasta, but I can make it if you want."

Garfield laughed and then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great, thanks."

"Hey, no problem." And with another small smile exchanged between the two, Raven left to make dinner.

X

"…You're turning me into a rabbit

"A bunny, not a rabbit, but yes something of that sort. Is it not wonderful? Of course, it was Garfield's idea, but I agreed with it and so here you are!" Kori beamed as she handed the costume to Raven, who shot a glare at Garfield who was slumped in one of their chairs, Timber perched on his lap and Crow standing on the table next to him. Garfield laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Please, put it on friend so we may see you!" Kori urged as she bounced happily up and down. Raven opened her mouth to argue but then shut it and shuffled of to the bathroom, muttering. Kori beamed and turned Garfield. "She has changed a lot for the better, yes?"

"Huh?"

"Well ever since you two have started dating, Raven has seemed to become much happier, she does not seem so cut off and cold. She is opening up, thanks to you." Kori clarified and grinned. "I know Raven loves you a lot. I thank you for giving her the chance."

"I'm just glad she gave me the chance."

"Umm…" Raven had returned, now dressed in the costume. She had to admit, it wasn't that bad. The costume was black and skin tight, and except a portion which was covered by a white mini-skirt, her legs were bare. On her head was a headband with two white ears; on flopping near her face and the other relatively strait except for a slight bend it had at the very top. Garfield gave a low whistle and Kori clapped happily.

"You look wonderful, Raven." Kori grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "Come, we must go to the party now!" Garfield laughed and followed her, his costume a great lion, the mask allowing his face to show through the open mouth. Kori was dressed as a witch, complete with a black dress and hat; she even had managed to uncover a wand to match her costume.

The party turned out to be pretty fun, better than Raven had expected. She was introduced to a couple of Garfield's and Richard's old college friends, most she got along with except for a blonde named Kitty who seemed to be insistent about throwing herself at all the guys around, especially Richard. Across the floor, Raven watched with amusement, as Kori got more and more annoyed as Kitty hogged Richard to herself. At last when it seemed Kori was about to explode, Richard frankly told the girl he was uninterested in her and left to spend the rest of the evening with Kori.

Victor was spending a lot of time with Bee; after all, it was the first time they had each other for a while since Bee had been spending time with a group of old friends up in East Jump City. It turned out that she also happened to know Garfield's cousin, "Aqua dude" as Garfield called him.

Raven and Garfield pretty much stuck together for the entire party, Garfield occasionally dragging Raven onto the dance floor when a good song came up, but most of the time they simply relaxed and talked. It turned out to be a pretty good night, in everyone's opinion, especially Kori's since she got all of Richard's attention once Kitty left.

X

Richard grabbed one of the donuts at his side and dunked it into his coffee. "Thanks Speedy, I needed that." He mumbled as he stared intently into the screen of his computer. The younger officer nodded and moved on, leaving Richard to puzzle over the whereabouts of a certain villain he had grown obsession about. Where the hell was he? How could possibly disappear like this? It had been to long, it had been to quiet, like the loll before the storm. Slade would appear soon, and Richard had to find where.

Groaning, he glared at the computer, blaming the lack of information on the machine. Taking another bite of the donut, Richard leaned back in his chair to think. He would find the information, even if it killed him. He would find Slade for the good of the city, for his own pride… and for Garfield.

X

Raven placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the water, cleaning off the leftover food and placing the dishes in the dishwasher. "Hey Raven."

"Hmm?" she answered softly, glancing behind her at Garfield who was pouring over a T.V. guide.

"Tonight's the premier of a new series I want to see. Some new Sci-fi thing, and it's on at like eleven. You want to stay up and watch it with me?" He glanced up at her, and when he saw her give a small nod, he grinned. "Great! I can't wait it's going to be awesome." Raven glanced at her watch; it was nearing nine, with Garfield's late work schedule they tended to eat later than most people would. Not that she was complaining. She would be starting a new job soon that would keep her till seven thirty, and since Gar loved his work she was content with it.

"I think I'm going to get on my laptop for a little while." Garfield glanced up and grinned.

"Okay, what ever you want Rae." He gently brushed her arm as she paced and winked at her as she gave him another small smile. Raven settled down comfortably on the couch, opening her computer and began to type. Garfield, one of his books in his hand, joined her shortly; he plopped down next to her and casually placed one of his arms around her shoulders. Frost joined them as well, purring contentedly on the edge of the couch, kneading the cushions and purring softly. It was nice, and as Raven typed, she smiled softly, her fingers pausing and then coming back down again. Around ten thirty, Raven saved her work and returned the laptop to their room and, grabbing one of her books, cuddled up again with Garfield, who had already flicked on the T.V. and was casually flipping through the channels, stopping here and there when something caught his eye but eventually moving on. As Raven snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her and glanced down, watching as she read her book.

"What are you reading?"

"A new book I found at the library."

"What's it about?" Garfield pushed gently.

"Ancient ideas about witch's and creatures found in mythology. It's not that bad, really."

At eleven, Garfield switched to the channel he wanted and settled down to watch his new show. After about five minutes of time-travel and flying, Raven grew bored once more opening her book. As time passed and it got later, Garfield had trouble keeping his eyes open. After a long day at work he was tired and staying up to watch a new show probably wasn't the best idea. Yawning he stretched out on the couch, trying to stay awake but not succeeding very well.

At midnight, as the show ended, Raven roused herself from her book and watched as the end credits roll. A weight was resting on her leg and as she looked down, she found Garfield asleep, head in her lap and foot falling off the couch. Raven smiled and returned to her reading, letting one hand wander over his face and to his chest. She could feel the steady beating of his heart underneath her hand, it was comforting and gentle, just like Garfield. She felt him shift and her hands were suddenly covered by his own, holding her to him as he slept, and Raven let it be.

X

The snow softly fell as a couple walked down the street, holding hands and laughing. The young woman's long red hair fell to waist and whipped around her as a gust of wind caught it and played with the long tassels. The dark haired man laughed quietly and helped her tuck it back behind her ears with a smile. The shops were lit once more with brightly colored lights. Objects were placed in windows in such ways to make them seem more appealing, signs advertised shops as 'The place that has everything you need.' It was truly Christmas time once more.

Richard and Kori moved without purpose, happy to simply stroll and window shop. They were not looking to buy anything, not looking to sell, only spend time together. Richard fingered the small box in his pocket nervously, wondering if he had chosen correctly. "What are you getting Garfield for Christmas this year?" Kori interrupted his thoughts.

"Um… I thought about getting him a new game like last year, but then I decided to get him some new books since he doesn't have that many. What about you? What are you getting Raven?"

Kori smiled. "A book on learning how to cook, it seems that she needs the help after ruining a meal."

Kori lifted her head and stuck out her tongue, catching the pure white snow flacks as they fell from the sky above. "I have always loved winter. The snow makes everything different, makes a new world." Richard nodded in agreement as the two passed over a bridge. Kori turned in a small circle, arms raised above her head in excitement. "Tell me, what is your favorite season?"

"I like… the summer, less crime rate." Kori laughed. "No, I like the winter too, it makes every thing more beautiful." He pulled her close and kissed her. It was now or never. "Kori, I have to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course I love you!" Kori laughed.

"I know I love you, and when I'm around you, I feel calmer, more in control, and amazingly elated. I hope you feel the same way, because…" He sunk to one knee. "Kori, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet case he had been carrying. Opening it with a flick, he produced an emerald ring. "Kori, will you marry me?"

Kori gasped and then smiled so brightly it put the glittering gem to shame. "Oh, Of course I will!" She giggled. Richard slipped the ring onto her finger with a grin and then stood, hugging her close.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I'm ever going to let you go."

X

Raven let her head flop comfortably back against Garfield's shoulder as the two sat in the middle of the busy part. "Tired Rae?" Gar asked as he slipped his fingers around her lithe form.

"Maybe just a bit…" she admitted. Garfield casually ran his fingers through the soft, purplish hair that had been thrown up into a quick ponytail. Raven sighed happily and let her eyes flicker close.

"Hey," Garfield nudged Raven gently. "You have to stay awake so see the ball drop. That's the whole point of New Years Eve…" he murmured softly her ear, breath tickling gently over her skin.

"I hate my job…" Raven moaned softly as she once more opened her eyes. "I wouldn't be so tired if Malchior didn't force me to restock the shelves today. I can't wait to get out of there." Garfield laughed quietly.

"Classic bad boss scenario… lucky you have me here to rely on, huh Rae?"

"Whatever you say Gar…" She rolled her eyes.

"Raven!"

"Hmmm?" Raven sat up to find where the source of the squeal had come from. A few feet away she saw Kori bounding over.

"Raven! I am most glad that you came!" Kori giggled as she stopped in front of the two, a glittering ring on her finger.

"Hey guys." Richard followed his fiancé over happily, wrapping an arm around her waist as he reached them. "You mind if I take a picture?" He asked the couple on the couch.

Garfield grinned and nodded. "Go ahead, dude." Raven simply shrugged but settled back against the couch next to Garfield. Richard smiled.

Snap.

X

Richard carefully exposed the piece of photo paper, watching to make sure the timer was working correctly. When the light snapped off, he gently took his picture and dropped into the first chemical. "Developer, one minute…" he reminded himself and glanced at the clock, waiting for the second hand to turn completely around the face. As the first minute passed, he grabbed his tongs and carefully fished the picture from the chemical before depositing it in the stop. "Stop… thirty seconds." And then came the fix. Richard drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for the picture to finish. He had always enjoyed using the darkroom at his headquarters, even if it wasn't for crime pictures. It was cheaper then going to Walgreen's or CVS, and he had always enjoyed creating his own art, it gave him a sense of pride. Yawning, he glanced at the clock once more before pulling out the picture.

Grabbing a tray, he headed out of the darkroom and into the light to check the picture. It came out nicely; Garfield and Raven were snuggling together on the couch, the calmness of the moment contrasting the hectic activity behind them. Garfield wore a somewhat satisfied smirk, while Raven looked a mix between bored and amused; something so hard to capture Richard gave himself a pat on the back. He checked the back round to make sure everything had come out clear and bright, and that's when something caught his eye.

He gave a soft sound of surprise as he pulled the tray up closer to his face. Yes, he was sure, the blond hair, blue eye's… it was she. But… had she seen? That expression… he shivered, yes she had seen them, and looked like she was even angrier then she had been when he last saw her… Terra.

Richard set the tray down, he felt suddenly dizzy… Terra, she had gone with Slade, whatever she wanted now… it wasn't good. And the way she was looking at Garfield… and Raven. Richard staggered. He had to tell them! "Shit…"

_To Be Continued…_

AN: well… I wanted to write more in this chapter, but I kinda got stuck… so the Next Chapter will have the climatic finish… Happy School every body!

Much love,

cookiesandmilk


End file.
